Reversing Reality
by Lzielkalollypop
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, the dreams begin. She is forced by a unknown power to change the past to save the future. After looseing herself along the way, she finally lives the life she was meant to. M for dark themes - AU, slight OOC - no Cullens Y
1. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey, this is my first Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover :) I've read a couple and I thought there was some really good ideas, but they were too short or poorly written. I was a little disappointed so I decided to write my own :) I hope you Harry Potter fans like it; it is def more of a HP than a T story...you will just have to read and see. I really like this story and I hope you too do too! So let me know what you think at the end. (Y) So let me introduce to you all the first chapter of Reversing Reality!**

**Disclaimer: SM and JKR own Twilight and Harry Potter! (Y)**

**Reversing Reality - Chatper 1**

"I'm leaving Bella."

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"You don't belong with us Bella. You don't belong with me."

"What are you saying?"

"You will never see me or my family again. It will be as if we never existed."

Then he was gone...

"Edward?"

Pain ripped through my heart.

"Edward."

It tore in two.

"Edward?"

I whispered out, clutching my chest, falling to my knees. He was gone. Forever. My first love; my only love. The one who I was suppose to spend eternity with. Pain ripped through my body at the thought of his disappearing forever. I fell to my knees, onto the forest floor, holding myself together. My vision clouded with a black haze. The wind swirled around me. The trees shook with anger; my anger. The leaves thrashed around in pain; my pain.

I felt as if my body was convulsing. Writhing in pain on the damp, rotting forest floor.

'_This is what death must feel like'_. I thought to myself. Deep down I knew it would happen someday; I would die of a broken heart. They never loved me; not like I loved them. I was doomed from the moment he introduced himself during biology. I was never smart enough; never graceful enough. Not pretty enough or interesting.

You always knew he would leave you...

If only I had just said no to him...no to getting in the car on that dark night. I may have very well been raped and killed but anything would seem better than this pain; the pain of rejection.

Closing my eyes, I tucked myself into a fatal position; holding myself together by the mere strength in my arms.

What I wouldn't give to go back in time, to do things differently. So I would have never fallen in-love with _him..._

I was dreaming...

A beautiful little baby girl, laid in a black and green silk blanket, intricate patterns and gems decorating the little bundle, making her glow in against the blazing fire surrounding her. Terror filled me as I took in the fire, swallowing everything in its path, making its way towards the babbling bundle. I rushed over to the dark wooden crib, attempting to gather the baby into my arms to save her from a terrible fate.

Awe swept over me momentarily as I took in her soft black curls gently bouncing atop of her head. Her smooth creamy skin, adorned with a few freckles. Pink glows rested lightly on her pronounced and delicate cheek bones. Full pouty red lips parted slightly in amusement. But what astounded me the most was her gorgeous deep violet eyes gazing up at me, as if seeing a loved one. Squeals and bubble s of happiness escaped her lips but were soon drowned out by the roar of the fire.

Snapping out of my hypnotic state, I reached down to pull the baby from her sanctuary, however failing to do so as she slipped through my fingers. I desperately tried to grasp her blanket between my fingers but failed relentlessly. _I NEED to save her._

A man suddenly came running into the room. His small beady eyes framed by half-moon shaped glasses frantically search the room before landing on the crib. He gazed straight though me as if I wasn't there. He rushed up to the crib, walking straight through me as if I were only a ghost before picking up the small bundle, who began to softly wail once gazing at the man's face and stormed out of the room, safely avoiding the fire.

I rushed after him, desperate to see the safety of the infant. I followed him though a large dark house, descending stairs and trailing though corridors.

"Bella? Bella!"

A mother's worried voice cried throughout the house. Was she calling me? Torn between a search for the mother and following the man, I said a prayer for the mother and chased after the man. I found him leaving the house through an open door, flames surrounding the edges. Racing to catch up with him, I stopped once I found him out in the yard, circled by men dressed in black robes all pointing sticks at him.

"Give her back."

"She's too dangerous."

"She's a baby."

"You know what she will be like when she's older."

"That's not for you to decide."

"It's in my best..."

The man was cut off by a raging scream.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!"

A woman with long black wild curly hair came running out of the house, a stick also pointed at the old man.

"She's not yours anymore."

Suddenly the man was gone, as if he was squeezed into a tube. The woman fell to her knees as one of the men in the circle rushed forward to be by her side.

"We will get her back."

Suddenly, more men appeared out of thin air, pointing sticks at the others. Bright lights flew out of them, knock some to the floor. The sky turned black as clouds descended over the scene. Smoking figures floated through the night sky; faceless. They descended to those on the ground and began pulling black mist from their bodies.

An older looking man, though not as old as the one who took the baby, stood tall over the mother, kicking her in the side slightly; she was out cold.

"Take them to Azkaban."

I slowly began to drift from the dream. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to help the mother and her baby. Why did the man kidnap her? What had the other people done? Who were they; WHAT were they?

I gradually came though from my dream, slowly opening my eyes to find myself back in my room in Forks. Everything came flooding back to me; he left me. They all did.

"Bells?"

Charlie poked his head around the door, smiling gently as he took a step inside and walking over to be bed, sitting down on the purple comforter.

"What time did you get in last night?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't hear you come home. There was a note saying that you went for a walk."

I sat there in a daze. How did I get home?

Lie Bella. Keep him safe...

"I'm not quite sure Dad; I was pretty tired and zoned out."

He smiled gently, his moustache touching the tip of his nose.

"Okay then kid."

He laughed ruffling my hair.

"You have any plans today, or are you wasting your hours with that boy?"

Hmm, that boy. Pain...

I choked back a sob before answering him.

"He dumped me."

To say Charlie looked stunned was an understatement.

"And his family all moved away."

His mouth dropped like a fish. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, not entirely sure what to do with his heartbroken daughter.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just make sure no one bothers me for a while. I just want to sleep."

That was good enough for him. I would be out of the way so he wouldn't have to see me mop around.

"Okay then Bells, get some rest."

He kissed me on the forehead and quite quickly walked out the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. I snuggled back under the comforter to comfort myself; protect myself from the gaping pain in my chest. I closed my eyes willing myself into sleep to forget about the pain. I was soon granted my wish.

I was standing in the middle of a forest; lights flashing all around me. I had a fearful feeling that I was on a battle field. There were screams echoing all around me; screams of pure pain and fear. I ran through the woods, ducking and dodging the trees and lights flying all around me. I reached a small clearing where I was unfortunately just in time to see a women get hit by a green light by a rather round red headed women. The red head turned and wrapped her arms around a smaller, yet skinner version of herself before pulling her away into the forest.

I ran over to the women on the floor, to see if there was any way I could help her. As I neared, I noticed that I had seen her before.

It was the mother from my previous dream; the one who had lost her daughter of the old man with the funny glasses. She lay crookedly on the ground, hair spewed everywhere and stick just out of reach of her hand. Her dark violet eyes, fading fast to a black lifeless colour. She was gone; dead.

I turned and ran through the woods once more, arriving at the entrance of a gigantic castle. Treading carefully through the gates, I wondered the halls until I found myself stumbling into a great all. Four grand tables ran the length, while one ran the width at the far end. Thousands of candles floated above the tables, lighting the room; a dark cloudy sky above that creating a roofless look to the room. People of all shapes, sizes and ages filled the room cheering in glee. One boy around my age, with dark hair and glasses was gazing up at a picture of the old man I had seen taking the baby from my previous dream. He had a small smile on his face. Soon others turned to the picture, cheering before it, some even bowing.

These people are all follower of the kidnapper? What kind of people are they? What good have they done by killing? Nothing! They are evil, every last one of them.

I turned and ran from the hall, unable to watch their celebration while I watched a mother get murdered by the follower of her baby's kidnapper. My running soon became slower, as if I was running through treacle. It was like I couldn't get away. They wanted me to feel guilt over not helping the others. I should have helped them. Now it's too late; their all dead.

I shot up in bed, sweat pouring out of every surface on my body. A sickening feeling sat in the bottom of my stomach; I was barely able to run to the bathroom before I emptied the content of my stomach.

_What a horrible dream._

I washed my face and brushed my teeth before climbing back into bed. I switched on some soothing music so relax my racing heart. Yet I could not shake the feeling that I should have done something to help the mother from my dream.

Slowly sinking into my subconscious; it was clear he was forgotten and the heart wrenching pain was soon replaced with an uneasy guilt. If only I could have found a way to save her; save them all.

I slept throughout the night without anymore dreams and awoke the next morning to a dark, dismal day; just like I was feeling. I paddled my way downstairs and into the kitchen for something to eat; a task that hasn't taken place for over a day and I was starving.

There was a note on the fridge from Charlie informing me of his fishing trip with Billy and that if I needed anything, to call Jacob. Of course he would want that. Pushing me onto his best friend's son now that I was once again along, but I didn't want anyone else.

Sighing, I grabbed a small breakfast bar from the cupboard and a glass of milk before traipsing up to my sanctuary once more. Once my breakfast was demolished, I sat down to read a book. I can't say what it was; I wasn't paying much attention. I was too focused on the tugging feeling deep inside me, telling me to go into the attic. I ignored it at first, slightly scared by the intensity of the feeling, but once it grew stronger, there was no way I could deny it.

I walked out onto the landing, just outside my room and pulled down the small rope that lowered the set of steps to climb into the attic. Most of our storage was in the basement; only important documents and belongings were held in the attic.

Making my way up the worn steps, I turned the light on whilst my body was half way through the opening in the ceiling. Hauling myself up, I crawled along the floor, only stopping when I came to the back and the nagging inside of me had finally stopped.

In front of me was a small black box made from dark wood. It had gold swirls and different patterns decorating it all the way around. The initials B.A.L were carved into the top of the box in a fancy font with stars and black inked butterfly surrounding it. I sat on the floor and pulled it into my lap. Flicking open the latch, I revealed the content. It was filled with documents which I assumed important and a small black piece of material.

Unfolding the delicate piece of material, I noticed something familiar about it. The smooth silky material was covered with green patterns and different sized gems that sparkled under the dim light of the attic. Flashes of the small baby from my dream flashed into my mind; it was the same blanket. Lifting the material to my nose, I took in the smell of smoke and burnt wood that clung to the fabric.

It wasn't a dream. It really happened. But why did Charlie have the blanket belonging to the baby. Folding it up, I placed it gently on the floor and turned back to the box. I pulled out a pile of the withering paper, yet it had a slightly different texture. The first few pieces I couldn't understand; it was as if it was written in a different language.

Flipping though a couple of pages, I noticed something that made my stomach drop. Charlie and my mother's names were written down on the paper along with some other information.

**Charlie and Renee Swan have full adoption rights of Bellatrix Astoria LaStrange – Name now changed to Isabella Marie Swan.**

I'm adopted. My parents aren't my own. They're not flesh and blood. I'm someone else's child; daughter. I could be a sister; an aunty; a niece.

Flicking through the rest of papers; nothing! There was nothing else that could give me information about my real family. I was about to put the papers back in the box when I noticed another piece of paper at the bottom of the box. Picking it up I realised it was a photograph. Turning it over I was shocked to see the man and woman from my dream holding the little baby in their arms, wrapped up in the blanket that was next to me. But what astounded me even more was that the picture was moving.

The mother was gently rocking the sleeping baby, placing a kiss on her forehead ever now and again. The father was smiling down at his sleeping child and his wife. They were all dressed in black like they were in the dream.

Had I seen this picture before? Is that why I've dreamt about them? Picking up the blanket and picture, I put the box away before crawling back though the attic and down the steps. I sat and waited in the living room for Charlie to come back from fishing, just staring at the blank screen on the TV as if in some hypnotic trance.

"Bells? You home?"

"Yeah dad, I'm in here."

I heard Charlie's boots stomp through the house, followed by another step of footsteps and the sound of a wheel turning. I thought I told him I didn't want to be bothered by company; especially Billy and Jake.

"What you been up to Bells?"

Charlie walking in and sat down in his usual seat while Jake wheeled Billy in and parked him next to the TV before sitting beside me on the loveseat, giving me a bright smile that I ignored.

"Well, I went into the attic today."

Charlie's head shot up, eyes wide in fear.

"Oh really? That's nice." He tired to act nonchalant, but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, I found some interesting things too."

Charlie just nodded, not wanting to ask the million dollar question. Silence filled the room, me staring directly at Charlie who was trying to avoid any eye contact. Billy and Jake sat in awkward silence, not wanting to disturb the tension in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?"

Charlie said nothing, looking at the floor, slightly panicked.

I stood up and crossed the room so I was right in his face.

"Charlie, who are these people?" I said while thrusting the picture in his face.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"You must know who they are! You have a picture of them in your attic!"

"Bells, I promise you, I honestly don't know who those people are."

His eyes pleaded for me to believe him so did my heart. But my instinct and gut feeling told me he was lying.

I grabbed the blanket off the loveseat and held it out to him.

"I've dreamt of those people in the picture. I've dreamt of the baby in this blanket. Why do you have one that matches the same description?"

The light faded from Charlie's eyes. I knew I wasn't going to get the answers I wanted.

"I can't answer that Bella. I don't know how you found that blanket, but it's not ours."

I didn't know what to feel. It felt as if Charlie was lying straight to my face. I grabbed the photo and blanket before running up the stairs and slamming my door. I didn't care if we have company, but really didn't feel like being with anyone from around here anymore.

I placed the items on my nightstand and threw myself onto my bed. Throwing the pillow over my head, I snuggled down, sighing in frustration. The weight of the day soon caught up with me and a wave of fatigue swept over me. I closed my eyes, images of the picture and blanket flashing behind my eyes. Crying out in frustration, I tossed and turned for a while until I found a position I was comfortable in. I fell into a blissful abyss...until the dreams started up.

I was staring up at a night sky, the stars twinkling above me. I felt the cool lush grass beneath my fingertips and it rise above me all around, the long stems swaying in the gentle breeze. I could hear nothing; not even the quite whispers of the wind that I would normally expect to hear.

Here I was at peace; here all my troubles were forgotten. I was safe.

A suddenly rustling noise beside me startled me but I was too relaxed to get scared. A few moments later, a long thick black snake slithered through the grass, stopping by my side.

"_You have to save her."_

Now snakes were talking to me...great!

"Save who?"

I was talking back to it...

"_Save the baby."_

"What baby?"

"_The baby from the fire!"_

It hissed at me, venom dripping from its teeth.

"But how? I couldn't hold her last time; I tried but I couldn't"

"_You must try again! You must!"_

"I'll try."

The snake dove forward and bit my in arm. I felt its fangs pierce my skin and dig deep into my hand.

"Argh!"

"_You will do better than try. You must succeed; to save her mother."_

Flashes of the plump red headed woman killing the mother swirled around my mind. I couldn't let it happen again.

"I will do it."

The snake hissed happily and I could see the hint of a smirk. He turned and slithered away through the grass once more.

I turned to look back up into the sky. The stars were slowly disappearing, leaving a clear night sky. If only I could stay here forever; all my cares seemed to melt away.

I closed my eyes, feeling the soft wind dance across my cheeks, caressing them like a long lost lover. Then it was gone. I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself back in my room in Forks once again.

I threw myself off the bed and shuffled into the bathroom, sleep still present in my eyes. I switched on the shower and stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. There was deep purple bruising under my eyes; even though I had been getting my fair share of sleep. It was now Friday – I had missed school yesterday and I knew that after my outburst, Charlie would expect me to go. Truth be told, I really needed to get out of the house, it taunted me with the fact that it wasn't my childhood home as I though.

Stepping into the shower, the scolding water pelted down on my back, burning the skin but I was too out of it to notice. I cleaned the dirt and grime away from my body making me feel much more refreshed. Yet it still felt as if I had the weight of the world on my shoulders.

I dried off and returned to my room to dress, throwing on simple jeans and t-shirt, pairing it with a baggy jumper and trainers. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and tramped down to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of bed before heading out to my truck. The drive to school was quite; the radio from my truck had gone. The greenery of Forks passed me in a blur until I pulling into the grey stone car park of Forks high.

I robotically made my way into school and on to my locker. Friend's tried to stop me, but I just walked past, feeling sick of my surroundings. Board of their pitiful lives with no meaning; they have no care in the world.

The day passed in a blur; I sat in lessons but not paying attention to what was being said. To me it seemed pointless; as if I had no right learning this stuff. Teachers called on me but I didn't answer; not even to the nudges from fellow students could rouse me from my thoughts.

The snake from my dream had me constantly questioning throughout the day. Why me? Why was I the one who had to save the baby? Was it because I really did have some connection to them, unlike what Charlie had told me the following day? How was I supposed to save her? Stop the old man from taking her; take her myself and give her to her mother? But they were all attacked by the people who arrived all of a sudden.

Maybe if I change one of the events of that evening, then the rest would also change. I was unsure whether I would get more than one chance or not. It was my dream; surely I would be able to have the dream again and again if my subconscious allowed me to.

Before I knew it, I was back outside walking to my truck. I drove home, slightly more aware of my surroundings, knowing I could get hurt driving without awareness of what was going on around me. Charlie's cruiser was gone when I pulled up onto the drive; that meant he was working nights. I would be alone tonight, just as I preferred as of lately.

I made myself some dinner; simple homemade burger and chips to keep my hands busy. Unfortunately I sliced my hand open with a butcher's knife. If he was still here, I would properly be dead by now. Maybe it was a good thing that he left me. If he had never left me; had actually loved me, I wouldn't have been given the chance to save the baby and her mother. I was no longer the helpless one; but the hero. But I still had a job to do before I could even think about calling myself a hero.

So desperate to fall asleep, yet not wanting to jinx myself, I stayed up watching a bit of reality TV. Pointless and a complete waste of my time but it passed the time. It was when I felt the pull in my stomach I rushed up the stairs, two at a time and hurried through my night time ritual.

I snuggled under the comforter, resting my head on the pillow. It really wasn't long until I had drifted off. It was almost as if the cosmos wanted me to fall asleep.

I appeared in the room once more, the crib centred in the room, fire swarming everywhere just as it was before. Not wasting any time, I ran to the crib finding the baby once more. I leant over the side reaching down to pick up the baby. Like before she slipped through my fingers.

_Come on!_

The baby stared wide-eyed up at me, wondering what the crazy girl was trying to do.

"Please baby, I need to help you. I have to keep you safe." I whispered, trying to push some of her curls out of her eyes.

The infant gazed at me with her big bright eyes, as if she was completely aware of everything around her. She then blinked, squinting her eyes slightly. The energy shifted in the room and I felt myself become wrapped up in some sort of security blanket. Feeling some sort of power, I reached down once more, sighing with relief as I felt the silky material against my fingers. Wasting no time, I pulled the little girl up and into my arms.

She felt so small and delicate in my arms. I was finally able to brush the hair from her eyes as a rather large grin graced her face; I couldn't help but smile back. Hearing heavy footsteps on the stairs alerted me to the fact the old man should be coming to get her soon.

"I will keep you safe."

I whispered kissing her gently on the forehead. Looking around the room, I noticed the dark corner behind a set of drawers. I rushed over to the corner, pushing the drawers out of the way and hiding behind them. There was a large thick blanket folded on the floor; tucking the baby under my arm, I threw the blanket over us before pulling the drawers back into place.

The footsteps came rushing into the room.

"Damn."

The footsteps hurriedly left the room, the door slamming behind him. I removed myself from the hiding place, keeping the baby close to me just in case. I rushed out of the room; my next aim to save the mother, change her fate also. I ran through the house looking for the way out, to the place where I was in my dream before. I ran through corridors until I heard a screaming noise from outside.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!"

I followed the voice until I reached the door to the house. The other people with sticks had appeared by this time. Once again I watched them take down the mother and take her off along with the husband. I leant on the wall next to the door, hiding from everyone outside. I wasn't going to take my chances with not being seen; especially now I could hold the baby. I listened to all the people get taken away. A whooshing noise followed. Peering around the corner, they were all gone.

_What was I going to do with the baby now?_

Moments later, a dark mist overtook the hallway. A dark hooded figure was soon stood opposite from me, taking slowly cautious steps towards us.

"Give me the child."

I held the baby close to my body.

"Now."

"I was told to protect her."

"And that you have done young one. I am very please. But now I need you to give me the baby."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't. But what does your instinct say?"

I listened to the voice deep down inside me.

"It says that it's the right thing to do."

The figure held out his hand and I placed the baby in his large hands. He turned to go but something inside of me stopped him.

"Wait! I was hoping you could give me some answers."

He turned once more, nodding slightly.

"Why was I chosen to do this?"

"I thought you would have figured this out by now."

I shook my head.

"You were asked to do this so time could rearrange itself; so you could grow up with your true family and avoid the pain you have been put through in your life."

"She's me?"

"Indeed."

That was all he said before he began to disappear in the black mist once more. The little girl was me. This is my family; my family home. I was going to grow up with my real family; never live in Forks; never meet the Cullen's; never feel the pain of heartbreak again.

Everything began to grow particularly dim. My hands began to feel as if they were empty. Looking down I saw that they were fading. Slowly the feeling began to spread up my arm, fading also. I was disappearing. All answers I had ever asked myself suddenly became answered. I had completed my goal in life; I had changed the course of time and now the future was being erased, making way for an alternate reality. I was suddenly happy; finally at peace for once in my life. I was going to my field; forever.

**A/N: I really want to continue writing this; the next chapters going to be great so please rate and review (Y) **

**Lzielkalollypop**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I really didn't expect to have another chapter up so soon...the world just started flowing..and I got a little too excited about this story :L Well this chapter seems competely different to the first one...but hopfully you still like it. I did so much research into different character I could put into this chapter and I had a lot of fun doing it...I've even started to have Harry Potter related dreams (Y) So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: SM and JKR own Twilight and Harry Potter...I just play puppet master (Y)**

Chapter 2

"Miss Bella, master says it's time to get up."

I felt something poking me in the shoulder, rousing me from my sleep. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, opening them to find my house elf Trinky, leaning right over me, her nose touching mine, eyes wide staring down at me.

I sighed, closing my eyes and rolling over causing Trinky to fall off the bed; I didn't hear her hit the floor. I soon fell back to sleep with the bother of someone poking me, but just as I was about to fall under once more, when my warm covers were thrown from my body; cool air freezing my exposed body parts.

"Trinky!"

I cried out in shock; she would never normally do such a bold thing, and sat up ready to scold her for disturbing me in such a way.

"Don't go blaming your house elf Bellatrix! You should have gotten up when told to."

Aunty Cissy was stood in the doorway, already dressed and primed to perfection, wand in one hand; the other resting on her hip. I rolled my eyes at her before climbing out of bed and crossed my room to grab my robe; wrapping it around my silk sleep gown. Keeping my back to her, I heard Aunt Cissy cross the room until she was right behind me; her small skinny hands resting on my shoulders.

"You know what day it is and how important it was to get up on time."

I didn't say anything.

"Are you scared?"

I scoffed slightly. Did she honestly think that I was scared?

"No; I'm not."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

I turned to face her.

"I just wish mother and father were here to see me go."

Cissy pulled me into a hug; I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her waist. Aunt Cissy was my only family member that I never really felt comfortable with. From having taken care of me since I was a baby, she saw me as her own daughter. What she didn't understand was that I already had a mother and even though she was in Azkaban, she would come back to me one day; no one would replace her.

"They would be here if they could; for now you have me and your uncle."

I nodded, avoiding the proud look in her eyes.

"Now go and get ready while breakfast is prepared."

I walked into my bathroom, closing the door behind me without looking back. I knew it was wrong the way I treated Cissy but she was weak in my opinion and I couldn't associate myself with the weak; no matter if she's family or not.

I turned on the shower and stepped in once it was scolding hot. I was immune to the heat and enjoyed the burning feeling. I washed my hair and body; prolonging stepping out of the shower. Once an hour had passed and I could practically feel Cissy's anxiousness radiating from downstairs. I pulled a towel around my body and strolled back into my room; dressing in a pair of green robes. I summoned Trinky to curl my hair and put it into a loose bun. Once I was ready, I left my room walking down the dark narrow hallways leading to the grand staircase.

I leisurely strolled through the foyer area until I reached the dining room; pausing to rest my head against the door, fighting the urge to smash my head against it.

"Bellatrix we know you're out there."

The door suddenly swung over, revealing my family sitting down at the table, Uncle Lucius at the head of the table, facing me with a smirk on his face wand in hand. He just loved to wind me up by spoiling my fun.

"How about you sit down and join us for one last breakfast?"

He asked me in sarcastic tone, pointing to an empty chair opposite my little cousin; Draco. His little blonde head was barely peeking over the table. He was small for his age; even though he was a year younger than me.

My breakfast appeared on my plate; ham and cheese omelette with fluffy pancakes, cream and strawberries and I realised how hungry I was. I practically shovelled my food down over a silent breakfast.

"So Bellatrix are you looking forward today?"

"No." I stated without looking up from my late.

"Why not?" Draco asked his icy blue eyes looking up at me with utter interest.

I leant on my elbows on the table, leaning across, staring down at Draco.

"It's a place full of mudbloods. Pure bloods like us are treated the same as them. There is no hierarchy; all thanks to an old man with a big beard."

Draco's eyes went wide; Cissy looked slightly disappointed with me while Lucius just smirked at me. I smirked back at him.

"Bellatrix, go and finish getting yourself ready; your house elf has already packed your trunk." Uncle Lucius said, walking past my chair. He leant down as I began to walk past him.

"You are the most troublesome 11 year old I have ever met. I fear for those who will have to put up with you."

I just grinned at him before skipping off to my room. I picked up a few personal items and put them in a small satchel. I picked up my 12 inch black mahogany runespoor fang wand and tucked it into the inner pocked over my coat. I strapped my satchel around my body, took one last look around what has been my room for the past 10 years. It had never changed; the walls were papered with a dark purple and black pattern with one wall simply dark brown. My bed was made from black mahogany, like my wand, with carved snakes and tribal designs from ancient magical times. My sheets were stuffed with swan feathers; the covers were black with purple paint bomb marks randomly spread out.

I remember the day me and Draco did that; Trinky had just washed my black sheets and they were hanging in the washing room. Draco and I snuck in with some magic paint bombs that Nott had given me; he stole them from his father. Together we threw them at my covers, the paint exploding everywhere, creating the most amazing patterns. Aunt Cissy was so mad; she took Nigellus away from me for two weeks.

Smirking at my memories, I shut the light off and closed the door behind me slowly, taking in my room one last time, then headed down stairs; finding my family stood in the hallway waiting for me…and Avery. _Great!_

"Avery." I greeted him with a snarl.

He chuckled back, showing off his ugly grin.

"Bellatrix..."

He replied, dragging out the x.

"Off for your first day at school?"

I glared at him, turning my back to him; it was an unthinkable act to do, yet I was the only one fearless enough to do it.

"Just like her mother..."

And I took pride in this.

"Stop taunting her Avery; we will be back in an hour."

"You will be greatly missed Bellatrix."

He said, once more dragging out the x of my name. We would be apparating to platform 9 and three quarters. I took hold of Uncle Lucius's arm as he wrapped the other arm around Cissy who was holding Draco's hand. Suddenly the familiar feeling of my body being squeezed through a tube took over my body. I enjoyed this feeling; something else I have been told is similar to my mother; but then again she has always been slightly mad.

We were all of a sudden stood in front of the Hogwarts express; the legendary train. A few of our house elves were already placing my luggage on the train along with my pet snake Nigellus. The whistle blew signalling 5 minutes till departure.

"I had better get going."

Aunt Cissy was the first one to attack me into a hug. I could hear her sniffles, trying to keep herself from crying. I patted her on the back awkwardly before removing her from me. She gave me a sad smile before letting me go.

"Have a nice time dear and we will see you for the summer holidays."

I gave her a weak nod before turning to Uncle Lucius. He knelt down so he was eye level with me.

"Enjoy yourself while you can and remember everything I told you."

His icy eyes; too much like his sons bore into my own, searching for something. I gave him a nod indicating that I knew completely what he was talking about.

He nodded back and stood before placing a kiss on top of my head. Lastly I turned to Draco; now he would be someone I would miss. Even though he followed me around like a lost puppy and copied everything I did, he was the only person around my age whom I could talk to. This was the first time in many years since I was aloud out of the house. Being the child of two dangerous well known death eaters didn't exactly make you welcome in public.

"See you around kid; this time next year you'll be on that train with me."

I gave him a wink and ruffled his tufty blonde hair. Draco ran at me, wrapping his skinny arms around my waist.

"I'm going to miss you Bell."

"I'm going to miss you too Drake." I chuckled lightly as he pulled away, giving me a rare grin.

I gave the Malfoys one last goodbye before I jumped on the train. I walked the halls of the train looking for an empty carriage. If people knew who I was then they moved out of my way; if they didn't, well they ended up on the floor. I reached the very end of the train before I found an empty space.

I sat down, placing my bag next to me and whipped out my wand, waving it about to make a trail of colours. Black, purples and greens began to dance through the air; spinning and swirling in different shapes. But I was soon knocked from my entertainment when I was disturbed by boisterous laughter coming from outside of the door. The carriage door was soon flung open and five boys came in, pushing and shoving at each other.

The boy at the front, who seemed to be the lead of their gang stopped when he stopped me, holding a hand up to silence the boys behind him.

"Look what we've got here boys; a first year thinking they can sit in our carriage."

He boys behind him started making noises as if to scare me. Neither was scared nor did I say anything in response. I simply stared back at them; almost daring them to mess with me.

"Well, well, well, looks like we may have the making of a Gryffindor on our hands; standing up to us big nasty Slytherin's."

I shot up off of my seat.

"Don't you dare compare me to a Gryffindor!"

The boys looked momentarily shocked, before they gained their composure. The one in front began to glare at me.

"What's your name?"

I smirked; they were in for a shock.

"Bellatrix Astoria Lestrange; daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange – death eaters."

Silence filled the carriage and I couldn't help but smirk and sit down once more. I got my wand out again; continuing my light show. Out of my side vision, I saw the boys file into the carriage and sat down; as far away from me as possible. Apart from the leader.

"I'm Montague."

I turned to look at the boy sat next to me. He had black shaggy hair and dark green eyes sparkling against pale skin; his awaiting hand directed at me.

"Bella." I shook his hand to be polite; constantly wondering if I was sharing a carriage with any mudbloods.

"So Bella, if you don't mind me asking, who do you live with if both your parents are in Azkaban?"

"My mother sister; Narcissa Malfoy."

"Ah, you your cousin's with Draco."

"You know him?"

"I've seen him around; he's friends with my younger cousin; Patsy Parkinson, do you know her?"

"Can't say I do; I don't exactly get out of the manor, being the child of well known death eaters and all."

"Suppose you're right."

"I know I am."

Montague looked stunned, shaking his head slightly.

"You're rather hostile aren't you?"

"I've been taught to never lower my guard around strangers; I don't even know what your family backgrounds are. For all I know you could all be filthy mudbloods."

Laughter filled the carriage, but I really didn't see what was so funny.

"She's definitely a Slytherin." One boy sat across from me said, with a sly smirk on his face. He lent forward so his elbows where resting on his knees.

"Something you should know about Slytherin's; none of us are mudbloods, that's just the way things are."

He sat back and folded his arm, a smug smile plastered across his face.

"You don't really know so much for someone of your status, do you?"

"What are you implying by that?"

"You're clueless of what Slytherin is all about; especially seeing as your whole family practically came from there. It wouldn't surprise me if you were lying about who you were just so we wouldn't kick you out of our carriage."

I had had enough of this foolish, insignificant boy. Whipping out my wand, I thrusted it under his chin, forcing his head back so he was looking up at me. Fear was present in his eye even though he tried not to show it in front of his friends.

I bent down so my mouth was right next to his ear.

"I know more than you could possible imagine. I've seen things you can only dream in your wildest nightmares. Your family would cower at my name, so don't you dare insult me again; or you will pay."

I snapped my wand away, putting it in my robe before anyone could really see what kind of wand it was. If the news of it got back to Dumbledore, I would surely have it taken off me.

I sat back down and acted as if nothing had even happened; it was deadly silent in the carriage. Everyone too frightened to even breathe.

"Well, I suppose we had better get going; going to be arriving soon and we have to change into our robes."

Montague said nervously, getting up slowly as if he was trying to not wake the lion; oh how he was wrong, I was more like a snake; attack when your least expecting it.

"See you around Bella."

"Bye Montague."

They all hurried out of the carriage before slamming the door shut. I burst out into laughter at their display of foolishness. Uncle Lucius was right; I would soon have everyone respecting and fearing me in no time. Everything was going to plan.

I changed into my plain black robes just before we arrived. I waited a few moments before I departed from the carriage and made my way to the platform with the other first years. Everyone seemed to young and innocent whereas I was wise beyond my years and I had Uncle Lucius to thank for that with all the extra lessons I've been having. I will be top of my class.

A small giant; yes it's ridiculous to think, but he was a mini looking giant, taller than the average man yet too small to be an actual giant, was herding all the first years to the boats on the docks. There were two of us in each boat and I unfortunately had to share mine with a Chinese girl with long black hair and dark eyes called Cho. Of course I didn't ask for her name but pretended to be interested just for appearances.

We made our way across the lake; the great and mighty Hogwarts stood on the mounting top, lights blazing everywhere; it looked magical. Even I was impressed by the grand scale of things. I could see why they did this for the first years.

We soon reached dry land once more, being led through the main gates of Hogwarts. I couldn't help but a sense of déjà vu take over me. It gave me the feeling of sense of direction; if we were to be left on our own, I could direct myself to the main hall. We climbed mass amounts of steps until we were brought to a large set of heavy oak doors, with a woman in black and green dress robes and point hat waiting in front of it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts; I'm Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. Before I take you into the main hall I am going to give you a bit of information about the houses. There are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor; Hufflepuff; Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Once sorted into your house, they will become like your family. Achievements will award you points; any rule breaking and you will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of each year will win the house cup. Now if you would follow me, I will take you to get sorted into your houses."

Professor McGonagall turned to began walking through the doors which had opened automatically for her. Everyone in the hall turned and watched us make our entrance. The other first years around me gazed around the hall in amazement; I kept my eyes to the front, trained on teachers and headmaster sat at the far end of the hall.

We stopped in the space between the teacher and the other students, so everyone could see us. There was an old stool with a withered old hat sat on top of it. Professor McGonagall took hold of the hat and began listing off names, but my attention was drawn to a particular professor. His black oily hair slicked back, contrasting against his sickly pale skin and his long black robes drowning him in a dark ora. Professor Severus Snape; a man whom I frequently heard talked of at home. He was a faithful follower of the Dark Lord, yet was under the protection of the Order. The professor must have felt my hot gaze upon him as his dark eyes turned to meet mine, widening in surprise slightly before returning to his poker face of a permanent scowl.

"Bellatrix Astoria Lestrange."

Silence filled the hall as I stepped up to the stool. Even the head master took interest; sitting up slightly and leaning forward. I sat gracefully upon the chair waiting to get sorted. The hat was far from my head before it called out in a frightened voice.

"SLYTHERIN."

I guess he didn't want to get too close to see what was inside my mind.

The students at the Slytherin table clapped and cheered, particularly Montague and his band of idiots. I strolled over to the table, walking past the other first years placed in the house and down towards Montague. He smiled brightly at me, having forgotten about what happened earlier on the train, and moved down a space making room for me.

"Congratulations." He whispered in my ear.

"Did you really expect me to be put somewhere else. It's in my blood."

He answered with a smirk before turning to the boy sat on the other side of me.

"Marcus, this is Bella. The girl I was telling you about from the train. Bella this is Marcus Flint; he's a fifth year and Quidditch captain. "

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"So Montague; if he's a fifth year, what year are you in?"

He turned towards me sheepishly; a slight blush dusting the top of his cheeks and ears.

"Well Bole and Derrick are in third year; Adrian, Warrington and I are in second year." He trailed off in a whisper.

"Oh, so you felt now that you were one year older you could try to scare the new first years?"

"Well it didn't work did it?"

"No, it did not."

We continued to talk about throughout dinner; Montague introduced me to the rest of his friends, the other boys from the carriage. Turns out the boys that decided to cross me was Warrington. I would most defiantly keep my eye on him. Once dinner had ended, Dumbledore took the stand.

"Prefects will you lead your houses back to your dormitories. You are dismissed."

We all stood, prepared to leave the hall; Montague on one side of me, Warrington, unfortunately, on the other side. I think he was trying to suck up to me now, although I don't blame him. No one wants to get on the bad side of a Lestrange. The boys led me through the grand hallways; pictures adorned the walls on either side of the hallway. Fire torches aligned the walkway down to the dungeons.

We walked down to the cellars and over to a wall. Marcus stepped forward.

"Pure-blood."

The wall disappeared and a grand entrance way was exposed. I was stunned to say the least; I had never seen magic used in such a way. Montague laughed and pulled my through the entrance and into the Slytherin common room. It was a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with dimmed green lighting giving the room an ominous glow. Spread evenly around the room were lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with plush velvet cushions, all embroidered with the Slytherin snake. Dark wood cupboards with candles and book boarded the room. Patterns of skulls and snakes were carved into the stone archways and pillars around the room. There was a very grand atmosphere; but to anyone else it would seem dark and cold.

"What do you think?" Warrington whispered gently in my ear, his hot breath tickling my cold skin.

"Reminds me of home."

I told him looking over my shoulder.

"Ah, so it looks like the Malfoys took inspiration for their grand home from Hogwarts."

"Not at all; this room is similar to my own room which is completely different from the rest of the house. Aunty Cissy was rather disappointed I didn't stick with the original decor of which suited pure blood high society."

"From the sound of things, you and your Aunt Cissy don't get on too well." Warrington said, leading me to an empty sofa.

"We don't exactly see things eye to eye; she would rather me be the perfect daughter continuing the social title she has worked so hard for. I personally concentrate on the more important things in life."

"Like what?"

"Freeing my parents from Azkaban."

"You know that's impossible right?" He said, talking down to me as if I was a child.

"Nothing is impossible." I hissed back at him, causing him to cower in his seat.

Montague came over and sat on the other side of me; sensing the trouble I was once again having with Warrington.

"If you don't get along with your Aunt, then why didn't you go and live with your other family."

"Who? My Uncle Rebastan who is in Azkaban with my mother and father; or cousin Tonks, whom my immediate family despise?"

"Wow, sounds like you have a lovely family."

"You should meet my godfather; he would properly take a bite out of you."

"Why who's your godfather?"

I laughed at his worried expression.

"Greyback."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way. He and my mother are rather friendly, but I've yet to meet him."

I looked away from Montague and noticed that I had attracted quite an audience. Almost every student in the common room was staring at me.

"Is there something I can help you all with?"

There was a few moments silence before a girl I recognized to be in my year, with medium length wavy white hair and green eyes stepped forward out of the crowd. Her robes were slightly too big for her, hanging off of her hands and dragging on the floor as she walked; it was a surprise she didn't trip over.

"Are you really the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange?"

I stood up, my dark accusing eyes sweeping over the crowd causing many of them to cower; it was one of my many talents, setting a secret warning that no one should ask again.

"Yes I am."

I was getting fed up of having to constantly justify who I was. Yes my parents were too of the more dangerous death eaters in Azkaban, but I had never met them. Asking who I was and then questioning it was like adding salt to a wound.

Montague stood up and put his arm around my shoulder, patting it slightly.

"Don't mind her; she seems to get a little sensitive when people question who she is."

The girl looked appalled.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you or anything; I just think that it's pretty cool you have such great parents who fought to free us of _mudbloods."_

Hmm, I kinda liked this girl.

"What's your name?"

"Sally-Ann Perks."

"Well Sally, I think me and you are going to be good friends."

She grinned widely at that, causing both Montague and Warrington to chuckle behind me. Deciding I had had enough excitement for one day I turned to the boys, noticing that Adrian, Bole and Derrick had joined Warrington of the sofa.

"Well, I'm going to bed boys. It was a pleasure meeting to today."

I nodded my head to them before turning and grabbing Sally's arm on my way past.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to our room. I've decided that I defiantly want you there."

She smiled and skipped along beside me slightly. How she ever got into Slytherin I will never know. We made our way through the narrow passages until we came to the first year girl dormitories. I opened the door with Sally's and my names on along with another girl, finding that our belongings had already been placed in our rooms. The room was decorated, like the common room, in greens and blacks; with three large four poster beds taking up the majority of the room. Two of the beds had green bedding with black embroidery; the other was black with green. Next to each bed was two bedside tables and a trunk at the end all made out of the same black wood. After a closer look, hidden wardrobes could be seen in the walls; three of course for each girl. It was simply put together, yet elegant.

I ran over to where Nigellus' cage was perched on top of one of my bedside drawers, pulling him from his confiding. He immediately slithered up my arm, around my neck and down the other, stretching his body along my arm span.

"Is that your snake?"

I looked up at Sally, seeing her cower slightly before my great pet.

"Yes it is. His name is Nigellus. Would you like to hold him?" I asked with an innocent expression.

Sally shook her head before turning to unpack her trunk. I kissed Nigellus on top of his head before letting him wrap himself around one of the posts of my bed. Looking at the bed I noticed that I was given the one with the black sheets; must be to go with my black heart.

Following Sally's example, I too began to unpack my trunk, placing things in my wardrobe and drawers. We made idle small talk, getting to know one another, especially seeing as we would now be sharing a room together and most likely becoming friends. One the outside, Sally seemed like a Gryffindor, all happy with life, but on the inside she was 100% slithering. Even though she has no blood ties to the house, her thoughts were her own and they were dark. Something I came to realise I enjoyed in a person.

Once we were both unpacked and resting on our beds in our sleeping robes, the door slammed open revealing our other roommate. She had shocking red hair, cropped short like a pixie's and piercing blue eyes. Her ears were full of piercings and she had a small scar running down the side of her neck. She had the biggest frown on her face, but it wasn't directed at Sally or me.

"Bloody teachers calling me by my first name." She mumbled under her breath while storming around the room getting ready for bed. Once she had settled down a bit and was lying on her bed, Sally spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Sally-Ann, what's your name?"

_This girl is way too chipper._

"Lillian Moon, but if you ever call me by my first name, I will put a hex on you."

"Umm, okay."

Sally sank back down onto her bed, no longer enthusiastic about meeting our new roommate.

"So who are you then?"

I looked over to see Moon sat up on her elbows looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

Hmm, she didn't know who I was. I think I just may have found someone who I could properly tolerate.

"Bellatrix Astoria Lestrange."

Recognition dawned on her face.

"Oh, yeah, you're the daughter of those two really dangerous death eaters right?"

I nodded in confirmation.

"Cool."

She leant back down on her bed, looking up at the enchanted ceiling; a dark misty night sky.

"I think you and me will get along just fine."

Moon turned to look at me smiling, an evil glint in her eye.

"I think so too."

She rolled over blowing out her candle; I soon followed suit after bidding Nigellus goodnight. Looking up at the night sky above my own bed, I thought over everything Uncle Lucius had taught me and about the tasks I was meant to achieve now that I was here at Hogwarts. We both knew it was ambitious for a first year to achieve the popularity I needed but with my already famous social status; I'm sure I wouldn't have a problem at all. Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but feel excited about starting my mission tomorrow. Tomorrow everything would begin to change at Hogwarts. What's more, Dumbledore knew that it was coming...and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not anymore.

**A/N: Did you like it? I had fun writing it and I really hoped you all liked it (Y)**

**So let me know what you thought...It makes me feel warm inside ;)**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, back again :) I know it was a longer wait than last time, but this will most likely be the time frame between each post...I really need to work on my A Levels :S hehe...Well here is the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! This chapter is kinda cool as it shows the two different sides of Bella...the evil plotting side...and the sensitive side which was nice...I thought I would need to make it clear that she isnt just some empty hole of evil...that she does have feelings too (Y) So I hope you like it and review :) Oh and I am also working on a HP one shot...its good :) Well enjoy Reversing Reality Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: SM and JKR own Twilight and Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3**

"_You know what you have to do; now don't disappoint me young one."_

"_I will not fail you master."_

_The cloaked figure, which I could not see his face, bowed slightly in response. I bowed also, lower than he did. Then he was gone..._

My eyes snapped open, so fast it took a while for them to focus. I had been having the same dream for weeks now. Always the same cloaked figure telling me not to disappoint him. Sitting up, I realised I was the first one awake; Sally was curled up in a ball under her covers and Moon was sprawled over her bed, half hanging off with her covers around her ankles.

I had officially been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for over three months now; this picture was something I was used to waking up to. It would be Christmas in a few weeks; my first one away from the Malfoys. Sally would be travelling back home to spend it with her family; Moon was staying here with me. She never spoke of her family, so I presumed that she didn't have one.

Sally and Moon had become very good friends over the past few months. We all had the same lessons and were practically joined at the hip. That is something rather girlie for me to say, but it's true. Our first morning at Hogwarts, I introduced the girls to Montague, Warrington and the other boys. Moon has seemed partially smitten with Adrian, even though they were complete opposites. She was fierce and angry most of the time; he was calm and silent, yet slightly deadly in his own way; he is a Slytherin after all.

Sally seemed to be the anomaly among us all. She had a thing for a Hufflepuff by the name of Cedic Diggory. He seemed to be quite the celebrity at school with his charm, knowledge and 'heart breaking' looks. Of course, I really had no interest in this character by the means of attraction (unlike Sally) but he did pose as an interesting object to help me fulfil my plan. Cedric had power among the school; he was the top of his classes and was popular; someone who would be very beneficial on my side. So naturally, I influenced Sally to attract his attention, something she was all too thrilled to agree to. However, she insisted I help her, with my own 'celebrity status' to capture his attention.

Scoffing slightly at the memory of the conversation I had with Sally when she practically got on her knees, begging me to help her, I got out of bed and silently headed to the bathroom. Starting up the shower; to scorching hot, I climbed in and enjoyed the burning sensation of the water on my skin. I let my mind wonder; about nothing and everything but I was soon disturbed by a sharp sudden banging on the door.

"Bella! Hurry up; we all have to use the bathroom."

Moon's angry voice came screeching through the door. I rolled my eyes before turning down the temperature and stepping out of the shower, wrapping myself in the dark green Slytherin towels. I opened the door finding an angry faced Moon.

"Relax, you'll have an aneurism."

We bumped shoulders as she walked past, but I could see the hint of a smile. I walked over to my wardrobe and dressed for the day, before using my wand to dry and curl my hair, taming my normally wild curls to bigger, gentler ones. I covered my face with my signature make up; dark eyes with red lips. I liked to think it added to my dark and dangerous look.

Like always, I left for breakfast before Moon and Sally; knowing how long they take to get ready. I passed through the common room and up from the basement heading directly to the great hall. It was already quite full by the time I arrived. I marched right up to the Slytherin table and over to where Montague had saved me as seat; as always.

"Moooorning..." He drawled out, knowing how much I hated mornings.

"Shut up or I will hex you."

He just laughed as I picked up some dried toast and began nibbling on it. Moon and Sally soon joined us, each snuggling up with their preferred partners; of course Sally was sat staring longingly across the hall to where Cedric was sat. I scoffed at the sight of it.

"Does it make you feel as sick as it makes me?"

Montague whispered in my ear.

"It really makes me want to throw up."

He chuckled, his breath tickling my neck. A cough gained both our attention. Looking up I saw Wellington smirking from across the table.

"For two people who hate the sight of public affection; you sure are too close for comfort."

Montage just smirked at him while I pulled my wand from my robes and pointing it in his direction. I too smirked when her visibly gulped.

"You were saying?"

He just shook his head, indicating he wanted to take his previous comment back. But I still wasn't satisfied. I stood from my place, stepped over the table; attracting quite a bit of attention from fellow students. I talked up to Wellington and pointed my wand underneath his chin. His eyes went wide with fear; it sent tingles through my body. I leant down so my mouth was next to his ear.

"How many times must you taunt me Wellington before you learn not to provoke me?"

His breath sped up, his chest heaving slightly coming out faster than normal. I could practically feel his heart beat pounding against my own body. He tried to stutter out his apology; but I simply laughed at his feeble attempt. But this time, the great hall had fallen silent, students watching with wide eyes at the show I was currently putting on for them. I faintly heard some Gryffindor's laugh at the sight of Wellington cower; someone who frequently provoked fear from them himself. After today, no one would see him the same way, or I would be feared even more.

"Bella, ease up on him. You know he's always like this." Montague piped up from across the table, fear shining in his eyes at the prospect for his best friend being held at wand point. My eyes burned with rage; how dare he defend him after everything he's said to me. He needs to be taught a lesson. Other must have sense this sudden burst of rage as most moved away, only the few who knew me stayed, standing from their seats in caution. Moon approached me from the side, hands in the submissive indicating she meant no harm. Montague followed closely behind.

"Bell, you need to calm down."

The effort was there, yet I smelt the fear radiating from her. I scoffed at her feeble attempts to calm me but it was completely useless, my mind was made up.

"_**Furnunculus."**_

Several things happened at once; large boils began to burst out all over Wellington's face, so big that his features began to disappear, Moon and Montague jumped at me, most likely fearing I would use a…let's just say more unforgivable curse. Moon grabbed hold of me, pulling me backwards away from Wellington, who was now being comforted by Montague. And finally, Professor Snape appeared at my side.

"Miss Lestrange, come with me at once." He drawled out, in his lazy like manner.

Moon gave me a sympathetic look before letting me go so I could follow Snape as he stormed out of the great hall. Eyes followed me as I causally made my way out of the hall, following the black figure with his clock billowed out around him. Snape lead me to the far end of the school, towards the headmaster's quarters. This should be interesting.

We stopped just outside a simple looking mirror. I gazed at my reflection, bright purple eyes filled with excitement and danger stared back at me.

"You are just like your mother." Snape sneered at me, disgust tinting his voice.

I simply smiled at him, flashing my teeth in a menacing way that even caused him to cringe. What can I say? I have that affect on people.

"I'll take that as a complement, thank you."

I turned back to the mirror, noticing how Snape stared at me in disbelief before composing himself and turning to the mirror also.

"Alohomora." Snape uttered, pointing his wand to the mirror. Nothing visible happened.

"Well go on then."

"What?"

"Step through."

It was my turn to look at him in disbelief.

"Miss Lestrange we do not have all day."

Glaring at him, I turned back to the mirror, holding up one hand. Pressing lightly against the mirror, my hand went straight through. I followed with the rest of my body until I was standing on the other side, now in the headmaster's study. Snape came through behind me and push me forward. I continued to walk through the office until I approached the headmaster himself sat at his desk. Snape left my side and went to his, whispering something in his ear; all the while the headmaster's gaze never left me.

"It seems you have been causing trouble Miss Bella." He said gently, folding his hands while scrutinizing me.

"It was for Wellington's own good."

Dumbledore sat up straighter, a puzzled look on his face. Soon recognition took control of his features.

"Ah yes, Mr Wellington. He is a young trouble maker himself. What did he do to deserve…what was it Severus? The Furnunculuscharm was it?"

"Yes Headmaster."

They both looked at me, waiting for my explanation.

"He has been disrespecting me for weeks now. He needed to learn his lesson."

"And you think by cursing him, he will be a better person?"

"I don't care if he becomes a better person; he will learn not to cross me."

Dumbledore and Snape exchange glances.

"Miss Bella, I have had a number of complaints that you are frightening the majority of the teachers and students here with your threats and curses. If this continues I may be forced to expel you from Hogwarts."

I half scoffed, half laughed.

"Dumbledore, Sir, I wouldn't be seen as a threat if people didn't get in my way."

"Miss Lestrange, do you even have any friends?" Snape sneered once more.

"Yes I do professor; in fact, I can say that these friends will be loyal to me in many years to come. It's good to have people like that in your life; you may never know when choices may need to be made." My voice was dipping with anticipation, something I'm sure the professors were aware of.

"Miss Bella, are you suggesting that there will be a time in your life, when you will be put up against you fellow class mates?"

"That is exactly what I am suggesting professor." I said darkly, while smirking at him.

"Very well Miss Bella. You may go now."

I turned and walked straight through the mirror without a glance back. I turned to face the mirror once I was on the other side.

"Finitie Incantatem."

I wanted to make sure the passage was sealed so I could hear the conversation about me which was bound to happen.

"She's a really bad influence on the other students Professor. She mustn't be allowed to continue here at Hogwarts."

"What do you suggest I do Severus? Let her leave and go back to the Malfoys where she will most defiantly continue on the path she is on? Or keep her here where we can keep an eye on her and possible direct her to the right path?"

"She's too much like her mother and father. She was doomed from the moment of conception."

"Severus, you of all people know that there is hope; people can be changed for good."

"I don't know professor; you'll have your work cut out for you."

"Ah, you see Severus; it is not I who will be looking out for her."

"Professor?"

"Severus, she is a member of your house is she not?"

"Well yes but…"

"Then I want you to be the one who keeps an eye on her. I have complete faith in you Severus."

I turned away from the mirror, having heard enough. I was sick to my stomach with how positive Dumbledore sounded. He was so hopeful; so sure that he would get me to change my ways. Well he was wrong. I know my path in life, I know my destiny and I would do everything in my power to stop it. Especially after hearing that they thought it would be better off keeping me at school. I could most probably do anything I wanted and get away this a small tap on the hand.

I walked leisurely to my first class; transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Other students ran through the halls, worried about being late for class. Many gave me wary looks while rushing past me, afraid about getting too close.

I reach McGonagall's classroom, not bothering to knock before storming into the room. I took my normal place next to Moon and pulled my book out of my bag.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Lestrange; is there a reason for why you are extremely late?"

"I was with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape."

"I will be confirming that with them."

"You do that Professor."

McGonagall glared at me before continuing with the lesson. Moon nudged me with her elbow.

"So, how bad was it?"

"Completely and utterly terrible."

Her eyes went wide.

"Really? What happened?"

"No not really. They didn't do anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

I sighed heavily.

"Seriously Moon. I can practically do anything I want and get away with it right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore thinks it would be best to keep an eye on me, so looks like no matter what I do, there is no chance I will be expelled."

Moon sat there, her jaw almost hitting the table in shock and awe eyes wide with excitement.

"So…you don't suppose being your closest friend and all, that I would be included in this…insurance."

I pondered for a moment.

"I suppose, especially seeing as if you were expelled I would determine that I should follow. Dumbledore wouldn't want that you happen would he?"

I smiled back at Moon, the hysteria and mischief plainly shown on my face.

"No, he wouldn't"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Now can anyone tell me what ingredients are needed for a boil curing potion?"

Snape looked directly at me with a heated gaze. I rolled my eyes at him. It was two weeks ago now; you would have thought that everyone would have gotten over it by now. Apparently not.

"I think he's a bit late with teaching us this one."

Sally sniggered from across the table. It seemed the rest of the class was too busy talking to actually hear what Snape was droning on about. It was the last class before Christmas break and everyone was too excited to pay attention. Unfortunately, Snape had placed me at the front of the class so I got an earful every day.

Snape soon realized no one was listening and took things into his own hands.

"SILENCE!"

The room automatically became deadly quiet.

"Now, maybe Miss Lestrange can tell us the ingredients for a boil curing potion."

"Dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs and porcupine quills. All should be added after taking the cauldron off the fire."

"Very good, Miss Lestrange; 20 points to Slytherin."

The Gryffindor's in the room groaned at the thought of Slytherin beating them in the house cup. I was beaming inside.

"Now I want perfect brews of boil curling potion by the end of the lesson; God knows when we are going to need to use them."

We all cleared our working spaces and prepared the ingredients for the potions. I worked fast and silently; cutting my ingredients perfectly and depositing them in my cauldron that I had just taken off the heat. I sat down and let the potion set; 20 minutes later it was ready.

"Snape, my potion is done."

"It's Professor to you, Miss Lestrange."

I rolled my eyes behind his back as he inspected my potion.

"Cormac McLaggen, come here."

The gangly blonde Gryffindor, hurried across the classroom until he was over by our table.

"Yes sir?"

"**Furnunculus."**

Huge puss filled balls appeared all over Cormac's face. Everyone burst out into laugher; even I managed a smirk. Snape scooped up some of my potion into a vile and handed it off to Cormac.

"Drink this."

Cormac threw back my potion, grimacing at the foul taste. Slowly, his face returned to normal, the dead skin and puss running down his face as a residue. He looked absolutely appalled and ran out of the room screaming at the top of his lungs.

"A perfect potion is would seem, Miss Lestrange. Maybe you should focus your abilities on reversing curses rather than causing them."

He turned abruptly and marched to the front of the class, while I poked my tongue at him from behind; something Aunty Cissy would have scolded me for. A Malfoy was never childish or behaved inappropriately in public; especially when representing pure blood society.

30 Minutes later, everyone's potions had been tested; Snape decided it would be best not to actually use the other potions on students as some of them didn't look quite right, but not after threaten to use them on certain people.

"You may all go."

Everyone was out of the classroom before you could even blink. I made my way up the stairs from the dungeons, flanked by Moon and Sally. We strolled through the castle, Sally prancing around, yapping on about how she would get to see her little brothers a Christmas break, while Moon humored her by telling her about the fun Christmas we were going to have. We were just passing the great hall when we ran into Cedric.

Sally stopped prancing around and stood in awe; staring at his shiny hair and perfect physique. It was quite sickening actually.

"Hey Cedric."

She was practically dribbling on him.

"Hey…um, I'm sorry I don't know your names."

Sally, of course, took control of the situation.

"I'm Sally Ann Perks; this is Moon and that is Isabella Lestrange but we just call her Bella."

Cedric's eyes went wide as he heard my name; mostly likely hearing of all the mischief I have already caused.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence; Sally turned to me indicating that I should do something…like we had planed oh so many nights ago. What she didn't realize was that I had something of my own up my sleeve.

"Cedric can I talk to you for a moment? Over here?"

He looked taken back but quickly gained composure as he followed me around the corner. Just before I faced him, I rubbed the potion Uncle Lucius gave me before I first left for Hogwarts, on my lips.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I took a suggestive step forward, leaning closer to him; he didn't lean away.

"About how much I admire you."

"Really."

"Yes. Ever since I saw you, I can't seem to keep my eyes off of you."

I stepped closer, resting my hand on his chest, looking up at him from under my dark lashes. Him Adams apples bobbed as he swallowed, but made no indication of stepping away, yet I could smell the fear and temptation rolling off him. It was my time to strike.

I reached up on my tip toes and pressed my lips firmly to his, he responded momentarily. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away; he tried to follow my lips. I pressed my hand to his mouth, stopping him.

"But Sally is practically in love with you. You should ask her out."

With that I walked away, back to Sally and Moon who were staring at me in anticipation.

"So?"

Sally asked eagerly, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"I think he will be asking you out very soon."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_I strolled through the old wooden house, my footsteps as light as whispers. The only light guiding my way was the reflecting of the moon streaming through the bare windows lighting the peeling wallpaper and the cracked wooden floorboards. It was a different place than before; he seemed to like to change where he calls me too._

_I came to the far end of the corridor, standing before the final grant oak door. Gripping the rusty brass knob, I gently twisted it, freeing the latch, causing the door to swing open suddenly. I jumped back, slightly taken back that I had disturbed the peace of the old house, slightly afraid that the noise would cause it to collapse._

_"You may enter young one."_

_The harsh voice hissed out; it was the voice I frequently heard in my dreams. The voice of my master._

_Taking small steps into the room, I looked around finding nothing but an old carpet chair with the back facing me. I approached it at a slow pace keeping my breathing even; trying not to fear what I knew would be behind it._

_"Do not fear me child."_

_Taking a deep breath, I rounded the chair and dropped to my knees, bowing my head. _

_"Rise."_

_I slowly righted myself, lifting my gaze to the black cloaked figure seated on the chair._

_"You have done me proud young one. You have done as I have asked. Now you must continue with your quest."_

_"Yes Master."_

_"I don't want you to fail me."_

_"No Master."_

_"The future of the Wizarding World rests in your hands, child."_

_"I understand Master."_

_"Your next target; Oliver Wood."_

_"Yes Master."_

_"Now be gone."_

"BELLA! Wake up!"

I shot up in bed, almost head butting Sally.

"What?"

I growled at her.

"We have to hurry; Cedric might ask me out before breakfast!"

Ooo, I swear if that girl wasn't so loyal to me then I would have to hex her. I got out of bed, grumbling about how I would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day now. I hurried through my morning routine under the watchful eye for Sally. She was going to get a face full of wand if she wasn't careful.

"Finally, you're ready!"

She grabbed my hand pulling me from the room; I just managed to grab hold of Moon's robes, yanking her along behind me. This continued all the way down to the great hall; I really felt like blowing Sally's head off. She finally let go of my just before we entered the hall. Sally straightened out her robes and smoothed down her hair before walking away calmly, her head held high, her chest sticking out slightly.

Moon and I followed behind her all the way to our normal places at Slytherin house table. Montague was talking to me now, after weeks of ignoring me after hexing Warrington, so I resumed my normal place next to him. Warrington still sat across from us but he refused to look me in the eye; good. Sally sat down next to me, so I could restrain her from bouncing up and down in her seat. I was soon relieved from her excitement when Cedric walked nervously over to our table.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Cedric."

He gave me a meek smile before turning to Sally, wringing his hands.

"Sally, could I um, talk to you for a minute?"

He looked over at me for reassurance; I nodded once. He smiled the tension in his shoulders relaxing. Sally smiled up at him before standing from the table and walking with his out of the hall.

…..

"Oh Cedric, I wish we didn't live so far apart."

Moon scoffed next to me as we watched Sally and Cedric say goodbye for the Christmas holidays. Cedric had indeed asked Sally out and for the past 24 hours they have been inseparable. It was comical really to see them part.

"Me too Sally-Ann."

Sally swooned slightly, no doubt thinking about how she loved the way her named rolled off his tongue. Rolling my eyes at the terribly disgusting sight, I turned my back to them, just in time to stop Olive Wood about to get onto the train.

"Olive! Wait!"

He paused in his step and looked over at me. I walked towards him, discreetly dabbing my lips with the potion.

"Bella?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

He looked puzzle; as so he should. I had never spoken to the boy before and know I had chosen to talk to him. Grabbing the front of his red Christmas sweater, I pulled him do to my own height, pressing my lips to his. Like Cedric, he pressed back against mine straight away. I pulled back slightly so my lips were still brushing against his.

"See you after the break."

We were back in the common room when Moon questioned me on what happened on the platform, obviously she had seen.

"It's nothing of your concern Moon. I suggest you don't worry about it."

"Come on Bella, you know you can trust me. I 100% loyal to you, you know that."

I did know that. If I was to trust anyone with my life, it would be Moon. She had a bitter taste of life and hated outsides to an extent that rivaled my own. She had an unfortunate past, someone she swore she would share with me one day, when she had come to terms with it herself. I completely understood and respected her for that. But what I was sent to do is way beyond a first year causing some trouble. It wasn't my place to talk about it; I would have to contact Uncle Lucius, he might find Moon useful also.

"I know you are Moon, but it's completely beyond me, something that isn't mine to discuss. I will find out if I can indulge you in this information but if not, you MUST forget about everything."

The sincerity in my voice and the look in my eyes caused her to back down, hanging her head in defeat. I was the only person alive, whom she trusted enough to let down her guard, yet I couldn't do the same for her and for that I felt incredibly guilty, but one day, in the near future, I would make it up to her.

We sat in silence for a long time; the rest of the common room was empty. Practically the whole of Slytherin had gone home for Christmas. I would have liked to have gone home but I had work that needed to be done…and I didn't really want to leave Moon alone. At five minutes to twelve, Moon and I headed back to our dorm, wishing each other goodnight and falling asleep to the excitement that tomorrow was Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas Moon."

We greeted each other as soon as we awoke. Together, still dressed in our sleep robes, we headed down to the main room and sat in front of the fire while sipping butterbeer. I knew I had presents waiting for my from Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissy and Draco but I didn't want to open them in front of Moon; she had no family to give her presents. But I made sure that Aunt Cissy went out and bought me some things to give to her for Christmas. I may present myself as a hold hearted bitch, but I watched over the very few people I could call close friends and family.

I got up and walked over to the large Christmas tree decorated in green and black. There was tinsel made to look like black snakes wrapped around the tree, constantly moving around the trees. It was placed in the centre of the room; huge soft black and green cushions and bean bags created a circle around the tree. At the bottom were a few presents; the majority for me, but a fare few for Moon, thanks to Aunt Cissy.

I picked up a couple of the presents with Moon's name on and took them back over to couch by the fire.

"Merry Christmas Moon." I said handing over her presents.

"Bella, you didn't have to get me anything." She whispered, her eyes turning slightly red.

"I did because I wanted to."

She leant forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. Emotion swirled around us in the air before coating us in its thick blanket.

"I didn't get you anything…" Moon whispered gently, sadness and guilt tinged in her voice. I took her soft, warm hand in my cool one.

"You are truly my best friend Moon; the only person around here I could put my complete faith into; that's all I need from you."

She looked up at me in shock.

"I thought Montague was your best friend; you two are inseparable."

"That may be true, but there are times when it seems he is not strong enough to carry the burden of our friendship; I could never count on him like I could you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Moon, I am the child of two of the most dangerous death eaters ever. I was brought by a death eater and taught the dark ways. I have been set a task; only a future death eater would be given."

Moon gasped slight. Everyone knew who I was and that I was dark; but not to the extent of being a death eater.

"Yes Moon, when the time comes, I will join my family as a death eater; follower of the Dark Lord. I am telling you this, because you need to know. You need to know what you will be getting yourself into if you continue being my friend. But I know I can trust you and that you will always be loyal to me."

Pride lit up Moon's face.

"You know, I will always be by your side; no matter what."

I leant forward and kissed her on the cheek; she was my sister; best friend and no doubt in the years to come, fellow death eater. Together for the rest of the morning we opened presents together; I got her some nice dress robes, similar to the ones Aunt Cissy got me for Christmas, some dark magic books which she seemed to really enjoy, a couple of pieces of snake jewelry and a Foe-glass. However, she didn't seem to know what it was.

"A Foe-glass shows you the reflection for your enemies; the closer they get, the clearer their image will get. Its incase I'm not there to watched out for you."

"And who watches out for you?"

"I don't need anyone to look out for me."

"Everyone needs to be looked after Bella."

I brushed off her comment, not wanting to tell her that I was brought up to believe that being looked after makes you weak; especially after telling her that I would watch out for her. We continued to open my presents, since I received a lot of clothes and dress robes from Aunt Cissy, some advance dark magic and potions books from Uncle Lucius and Draco got me some new exploding snap cards and a photo album filled with enchanted pictures of us growing up together. I'm guessing that Aunt Cissy helped with that one also. However, there were a few parcels from some unknown senders. First there was a Magical eye; an object that allowed me to see through solid objects and invisibility cloaks; another was a Sneakoscope; an object which gives off a whistling sound when someone untrustworthy is around.

"Who are they from?"

"I have no idea."

At lunchtime, together we headed down to the main hall for Christmas dinner, all emotions from the morning in the common room gone; our usual hard exteriors once back in place.

**A/N: Sooooo what did you think? Just to let you all know..Bella and Moon are NOT lesbians...its just while writing their emotional part...I thought some people might think them to be lesbians so I just wanted to clear that up...they are amazingly good friends (Y) So yeah, review and tell me about your thoughts :) They make me feel good :D**

**Lzielkalollypop **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks to everyone who's added this story to their alerts! It means a lot! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out...I had problems with my laptop over Christmas, then I had the chance to start writing again only to get stuck doing loads of work! But no worries...its here now! I hope you like it and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: JKR and SM own it all.**

**BPOV**

Chapter 4

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at precisely 6:00pm. Students pilled out of their carriages and onto platform 9 ¾ rushing to meet their families. Moon had already disappeared, wondering off to wherever she would spend her summers, not wanting anyone to know where she resided; particularly me. Sally had decided to sit with Cedric and his friends; they had been inseparable for the rest of the year. Warrington had refused to be in the same room as me ever since I performed a Densaugeo curse on him. He was walking around with buck-teeth for weeks before they returned to normal size; he could barely talk to anyone. All this of course led to him and Montague sitting in another carriage; followed by the others. Basically, I was alone in my carriage.

I gathered my belongings and wondered out onto the platform and into the arms of Aunt Cissy.

"Oh my darling girl; I've missed you so much! From now on you will come home at Christmas."

I humored my Aunt, patting her on my back, reassuring her that I would return next Christmas. Looking down as I felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around my waist, I saw an older looking Draco.

"Looks who's grown over the last year!"

Draco laughed lightly, a blush tinting his cheeks. He had grown a few inches taller, his hair had gotten longer; although still nowhere near as long as his fathers, and he had lost some of his baby fat. I pecked him on the cheek before turning to the last person I needed to greet; Uncle Lucius.

"Hello Uncle."

"Bella."

We stood opposite each other, staring down the other. It was just another test. After a few minutes, his signature evil smirk took over his face. He opened his arms out to me, which I entered, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I've missed having your troublesome ways around the manor."

"I've missed creating trouble."

He pulled back looking at me with doubt all over his face.

"Now I know for a fact you have been causing trouble, Professor Snape had to send me one too many letters explaining your behavior."

"I only did what was necessary to those who disrespected me."

Uncle Lucius' face beamed with pride, but it was soon gone and his normal serious mask was up in place.

"And what about the task you were asked to do?"

"Done."

"How many?"

"3."

"Who?"

"Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood and Fred Weasly."

"A Weasly you say?"

"Yes Sir."

"When?"

"After I have left Hogwarts."

"The others?"

"One during my fifth year; the other is unknown."

"Very well."

We pulled apart from our secretive stance; Aunt Cissy was looking at me, a pitiful heartbroken expression on her face. She knew the path that I was on and didn't like it. Draco was looking a little sullen; he knew as well as I, that Uncle Lucius preferred me over his son. I was more likely…let's say… to follow in his footsteps more than Draco.

"Let's all go home." Aunt Cissy piped up, walking over to where we stood.

As we prepared to apparate, a figure came running through the fog, calling my name. As the figure came closer, I could make out the distinct figure of Montague.

"Bella!"

I walked slightly away from my family.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Isn't talking to me going against Warrington's wishes?"

He scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepishly at me.

"Look Bella, he's my best friend and all and…"

I held up a hand, preventing him from saying anything further. I stopped talking, looking startled. I had never treated him like this before; as if he was my inferior.

"You've shown me where you allegiance lies."

I turned and left him, returning to my family once again. I gave Montague one last parting look before apparating off of the platform and back to the manor. As the huge familiar manor appeared in front of me, I had a sense of home that I haven't felt all year.

"Feel good to be home?" Aunt Cissy asked, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Feels…familiar." Cissy looked disappointed with my answer, whereas Lucius looked mildly pleased.

Together, we all walked up the stone steps of the manor; most likely Cissy's idea, to create a dramatic effect of final being home. When the front door was opened, I was greeted with a variety of family friends. Of the Malfoys, not mine. The Crabbe's; The Goyal's; The Carrow's; The Nott's' The Parkinson's and surprisingly, but unfortunately, Greyback.

"Surprise!"

Cissy was beaming in delight next to me; hope and anticipations shining in her eyes; she had planned this and expected me to be thrilled with it.

"You shouldn't have done this Cissy."

"Oh but we wanted to celebrate your first year at Hogwarts!"

I smiled, although it was empty, at Cissy. She couldn't tell the difference. Draco had run over to where Crabbe Jr, Goyal Jr, Pansy and Theodor were standing; far away from Greyback. Cissy had ushered the women into the parlor while Lucius had gathered with his fellow 'co-workers' in the far corner of the room. Greyback stood, body slightly turned away from the rest, eyeing me like the piece of meat I was; in his eyes.

Staring at him with my bored, fearless expression, I turned away from him, walking the large stone steps up to my room. I shoved the large dark wooden door open, finding my room just the way I had left it, with the exception of my belongings had been placed at the end of my bed.

Sighing in relief, I threw myself down on my bed, curling up on the soft duvet. I was blissfully left to my thoughts for all about 20 minutes when there was a loud obnoxious banging on my door. I had no time to answer before the door swung open, revealing Greyback standing in the doorway, arms folded; legs spread wide and a nasty snarl on his ugly face.

"Can I help you?"

I asked, not moving from my space on the bed.

"You certainly can."

He growled, stepping into my room, slamming the door shut behind him. Sauntering across my room, he stopped at the foot of my bed, eyes wide with excitement.

"What do you want Greyback?"

I asked sitting up, facing him.

"You."

In a flash, he was sitting beside me, grabbing a fistful of my hair in his claws, pulling my head back, and exposing my neck. He dragged his nose up the column of my neck, inhaling deeply, before releasing a sound, crossing between a growl and moan.

"You know, Greyback, there is a group of younger children than myself, downstairs. Something I thought might have intrigued you."

He chuckled, his face still firmly pressed against my neck.

"But you are so much more tempting Bella."

"I will take that as a complement Greyback, but do you really think you would get away with this?"

"Mmmm, I don't care. I'm already being hunted. Your dear uncle who's so fond of you thinks I have already left. No one would find out."

He licked the side of my neck, before scraping his sharp teeth along the column preparing himself for a bite.

"Mmm, you're not scared; your heartbeat hasn't changed at all."

"Your right, I'm not afraid of you."

I whipped my wand out of my robes, pressing the tip underneath his chin. Greyback backed off suddenly, hands raised, a frustrated growl erupting from his chest.

"What did you expect Greyback? I am my mother's daughter; or that's what they tell me."

"What are you going to do? You're an underage wizard; you can't use magic."

"My uncle is one of the most highly respected wizards at the Ministry. He can bend people whatever way he wants to. What makes you think that I won't get away with this?"

Greyback simply growled at me once more before lunging towards me.

"Averte Statura."

Greyback want hurtling through the wall behind him, landing in the middle of the hallway surrounded by debris. The mass sound of footsteps hurried up the stairs; Lucius leading the way. They all came to a stop at the foot of the hallway, staring in shock at Greyback who was lead unconscious on the floor.

I stepped out of my room thought the gaping hole. I would have to fix that before the end of the day. Everyone looked my way, as the crumble of the stone beneath my shoes alerted them to my presence.

"What happened here?" Lucius demanded.

"Greyback gave into temptation."

I responded, a sadistic smile on my face. Cissy ran over to my side, cooing and poking at me, checking to see if I was alright, soon followed by the rest of the women. Lucius and the men took hold of Greyback and apparated him out of the house and back to wherever he came from. Draco and the kids stood cowering on the stairs, all holding onto one another. I couldn't help but notice how close Pansy was standing to Draco, her hands clutching hold of his arm.

Once I had completely reassured everyone that I was fine; that Greyback didn't hurt me, the women made their way back down stairs, making hot chocolate for the younger ones. I followed behind them, taking my time, not wanting to subject myself to the pitiful talk of the high society purebloods.

"Bella, can I get you some hot chocolate?"

I looked up, finding myself seated in Cissy's parlor, Mrs Nott standing over me, a mug of something in her hands.

"Can I have a cup of blackcurrant and liquorish tea please?"

Mrs Nott smiled down at me, turning to wink at Cissy.

"Your mother drank the same tea as you when she was your age."

Something inside of me swelled a little in hearing that. The something that I only felt when I was compared to my mother. Mrs Nott handed me a cup of tea; I took a large gulp straight away, the burn feeling nice running down my throat. It was minutes later when Lucius came storming into the parlor, followed by the others. As soon as he spotted me, he rushed to my side, kneeling down so he was eye level, gripping me by my upper arms.

"Bella, are you okay?"

Sighing, I put down my tea on the table to the side of me.

"I am fine." I said loud and clear for everyone to hear; fed up of all the unnecessary attention.

"What happened?"

"Greyback came into my room, intending to bite me; got rather close I might add before I sent a curse at him, flying through my wall; I will fix that by the way."

"What curse did you use?"

"Averte Statura."

Mrs Parkinson piped up from the corner where she was sitting with her daughter.

"They teach those kinds of spells to the first years?"

She said with all kinds of horror and disapproval evident in her voice. Lucius chuckled at the little smirk on my face. Only we knew he had taught me some more advance spells before actually attending. He would always push over the ministry when confronted about it.

"Of course not Piper; Bella just likes to read a lot."

No one seemed to really believe Lucius's answer but would never think to confront him on it. The afternoon past slowly, with everyone keeping a watchful eye on me; the woman slightly concerned I showed no signs of traumatic stress. When they would learn I was bought up to be stronger than most people; I was a Lestange, not a lot of things faze us. Once everyone had gone, I was allowed to leave to go up to my room once more, however, not after being scrutinized by Cissy.

I changed out of my day robes and into my sleep robes, the weight of the day finally settling on me. I had never allowed anyone to see my tiredness; always residing to my room once I felt my eyes grow heavy. I had to do this a number of times at school; especially when I used the dark magic given to me by Lucius. I pulled back the covers of my bed, about to slip into the wondrous abyss when a knock came at my door.

"Come in."

Draco's little head poked around the corner before he shuffled into my room, already dressed in his own sleep robes.

"Everything okay Draco?"

He didn't respond, continuing to shuffle over to where I was standing. When he was close enough, he threw his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder, hugging me tight. I returned his hug, patting him on the back in a comforting manner, sensing his negative mood.

"I really missed you Bella."

He whispered in my ear, the grip on his arms tightening a little.

"I missed you too Draco."

I stroked his blonde hair; he was always such a sweetheart to me although I didn't deserve it. He saw me as a big sister more than a cousin; someone to look up to. When I looked at him, I did see a little brother, but also someone whom I stole his father from. Lucius hardly ever paid attention to Draco nowadays; he spent all his free time teaching me new spells and such.

"I'm glad you kicked Greyback's behind today."

I chuckled lightly, pushing him away slightly, looking at his face.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Night Bella."

I kissed his forehead lightly, like any other good 'big sister' would do, before pushing him in the direction of the door. He sent me one last cheeky smile, the one he only saved for me, before closing my door behind him. I pulled down my covers and slipped into bed, looking up at my enchanted ceiling. It was bewitched to look like the darkest night sky; pitch black with a few purple starts floating around in the sky. Whenever I wasn't tired, I would use my wand to make shooting stars fly across the sky. But tonight I didn't need to do that; sleep took me quickly.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"You need to try harder Isabella!"

"I am!"

"No you're not!

I leant down and rested my hands on my knees. Lucius and I were currently in the basement continuing with our lessons. I had officially been back home for 4 weeks and Lucius decided to step up my training. We had been practicing Occlumency for the past couple of hours and I was getting exhausted.

"Why am I even doing this? This is too advanced for me."

Lucius lowered his wand, which had been pointing at my head the whole time. He stormed over to where I was bent over, trying to clear the dizziness in my mind.

"Do you still not understand?"

I looked up at him, towering over me, his long blond hair spilling over his shoulders and cold grey eyes glaring at me

"There is so much expected of you Bella. You are the chosen one; it's been prophesised. You don't know the trouble that the dark lord went through for you."

"What do you mean?"

Lucius grabbed my arm pulling me upright, gripping my bicep tightly.

"You're still too young to understand; but one day you will understand. For now, you need to do everything I tell you to." He whispered harshly before releasing my arm and storming back to the other side of the room, holding up his wand to me once more.

"Prepare yourself."

I balanced myself, staring back at Lucius matching his intense gaze. This was just another test to make me stronger.

Put up your wall Bella.

I took a deep breath and raised my wand, matching my opponent's stance.

"I'm ready."

He didn't hesitate to attack.

"Legilimens."

I successfully managed to block the attack, sending it back to Lucius before he blocked it himself. We continued in this manner; Lucius taunting me whenever I would grow tired and he would invade my memories with ease, forcing me to push myself harder. It wasn't until I was moments from collapsing onto the floor, Lucius called us to an end before catching me in his arms as my legs gave out beneath me.

He carried me, barely conscious through the house and into my room, laying me down on the bed and pressing a light kiss to my forehead before retreating, finally leaving me to pass out.

././././././././

"This isn't right Lucius! She's just a child."

"You know why this has to be done Narcissa."

"But can't it wait until she's older?"

"NO! We can't take that chance."

"I know, it just seems so unfair. She's a little girl."

A soft hand swept over my forehead, pushing my wild hair out of my face. A heavy sigh came from somewhere in the room.

"She grown beyond her years Cissy, you can't deny that."

"I'm not. She just deserves the chance to act her own age."

"We knew that was never going to happen, looking at her mother."

"Ah, yes. Bellatrix never did act her age; she was always the child even though she was the oldest. That is the only thing I can think that is different between those two."

I shifted around in my bed, alerting my Aunt and Uncle to my consciousness. I opened my eyes, looking up at Cissy who perched herself on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling?"

I stretched and propped myself up against the bed board.

"Still a little tired."

Cissy nodded and called for our house elf, Dobby.

"How may Dobby assist his masters?"

"Isabella is in need of some hot chocolate."

Dobbie made of low bow before popping out of the room, returned minutes later with a cup of steaming dark hot chocolate.

"Here Bella, drink this. It will help you feel better."

The two left the room, leaving me to myself and my hot chocolate. I climbed out of bed, noticing I was now in my sleeping robes and walked across my room to stand in front of the lit fireplace. I gazed at the pictures adoring the mantle; pictures of my mother and father before they were sent to Azkaban and a few pictures of them holding me as a baby. The images moved and smiled up at me before looking down at the happy baby in their arms. It was hard to believe that was me in my mother's arms. For as long as I could remember, I hadn't smiled like that.

I turned away from the pictures and dropped myself onto the plush loveseat in front of the fire, finishing off my hot chocolate. The heat from my drink warmed my body, banishing any extra tiredness I felt. Once I was done I placed my mug to the side and walked to my bathroom. I showered in extreme heat, taking care to scrub the dirt from my body and hair. My mind began to wonder back to what Aunt Cissy was saying earlier. She made it sound if I was weak; just a simple child. But I wasn't. Lucius told me so and that there was a reason for intense training. I would show her that I can be more; that I AM more.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried myself with a large towel prior to walking to my wardrobe and dressing in some plain dark purple robes and dried my hair before exiting my room. I made my way to Lucius' study with a new sense of ambition. Knocking on his door with a vigorous hand, I barged in before being addressed. Lucius looked up, slightly startled by my sudden entrance.

"I ready."

That was all that needed to be said, as a slowly smirking snarl appeared on Lucius' face. Standing, while keeping his eyes firmly locked on mine, he said the three words that made my dark heart race with excitement.

"Let's do this."

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

"Isabella, are you ready?"

"Almost."

I sighed looking back at my reflection in the vanity mirror. It was the night before I would be returning to Hogwarts with Draco at my side and we had all been invited to a farewell party thrown by the Parkinson's. So this naturally meant that I had to dress up; play the part of the niece of a high-class pureblood family.

Cissy had dragged me to Diagon Ally, not too long after we had received out invitation, in search for a new dress robe, even though I had many thanks to her consistency in telling me that they were necessary. She pondered for hours in Madam Malkin's before decided that the best option was Twilft & Tatting's.

We came to a compromise on my dress. It ended up being black, which was my choice but with her preferred style. It was a floor length dress which flowed straight down with thick straps, a v-cut neck line and a rather large open back with a thick strap of black material running across my back. Just to add a bit of colour Narcissa insisted on adding a few emerald gems to the dress, causing them to glitter whenever I moved. Cissy had tamed my wild curled into more presentable curls, pinning half of it up. I was left to do my own make up, but told to "doll myself up slightly". I simple gave myself dark eyes with red lips, thinking that I looked presentable enough. I finished everything off with a black choker necklace that Draco had given me one birthday.

Once I had deemed myself ready, with an unenthusiastic sigh, I headed downstairs to find everyone already waiting for me. Cissy helped me into my outer robe, complementing me on how wonderful I looked.

"Your Aunt is right Isabella. You've never looked more stunning." Lucius commented.

"Thank you."

Glanced over to Draco who was dressed immaculately in his black dress robes with a green patterning, I couldn't help but laugh slightly over how Cissy had co-ordinated us to match. Draco approached me, wrapping my arm in the crook of his elbow and leading me out of the house. Together as a family, well Draco and I holding onto Cissy and Lucius, apparated to the Parkinson house. We separated and Cissy pushed Draco and I in front of them, leading the way up the path to front door, where Mr and Mrs Parkinson were ready to greet us.

"Isabella you look absolutely stunning! And Draco; you look so handsome. Pansy will be pleased to see you here." Mrs Parkinson greeted us.

"Thank you Mrs Parkinson, you look lovely also" I responded, smiling through gritted teeth as I took in her over the top purple dress robes. She gushed at me before turning to greet Narcissa and Lucius.

I took the lead and led Draco into the Parkinson's extravagant hall where decorations cover the room. It was so bright and cheerful I was going to throw up and then go blind. I must have made some noise of discomfort as Draco stifled a snigger under his breath. He patted my arm in sympathy.

"You don't have to put up with this for long. Knowing father, he will want to be here for appearances' and then drag mother out kicking and screaming if he has to."

"Well he won't be the only one. He will most defiantly have my help."

"So let's make the most of the time we have here."

Draco took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor and into a waltz. We spun across the floor, spinning more gracefully than most, attracting a good amount of attention. As the melody came to an end, the few close to us applauded. We bowed gracefully, then turning our attention to the refreshments table, where Draco's friends were stood chatting excitedly about starting Hogwarts.

"You go ahead Draco."

"Why don't you come too?"

I smiled gently at my sweet cousin, pushing him in the direction of his friends.

"No thank you."

Draco looked as if he was going to argue but I sent him a look that told him not to go there. Watching him greet his friends, I wondered around the hall, before finally settling in the darkest corner. I gazed at everyone having a good time, knowing that I really didn't fit in with everyone. There was no laughed pouring from my mouth; no dazzling smile upon my lips; no warm inviting stance. I didn't belong here. Looking around I saw Narcissa smiling and chatting away with Mrs Parkinson and Mrs Knot. She looked like she belonged there. To her left, Lucius was stood looking as board as I was. He knew what it was like to be thrust into company in which he didn't want to keep.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Lucius' gaze met mine from across the room. For the first time tonight, a small smile appeared on his face. He beckoned me over.

"Having fun?"

"Just as much as you are."

"Do you think it's time to go?"

"Most defiantly."

We gathered up the family, thanked The Parkinson's and apparated back to the manor for one final night as a 'so called family'.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Now Draco, I want you to do everything that Bella tells you to do. Work hard and learn a lot. I'm going to miss you so much, my baby boy."

Cissy was hanging onto Draco like he was her lifejacket, not wanting to let him go. Lucius was ordering the house elf's to place out baggage on the train, try hard to not look down his nose in distaste at the display of affection between Draco and his mother. I was staring down the platform looking for Moon as we agreed to meet. It wasn't long before I saw her figure walking through the mist. I walked part way to greet her in a light embrace.

"It's so good to see you Bella."

I smiled into her shoulder as she buried her face into my hair.

"You too Moon."

We parted and I led her back over to the Malfoys.

"Aunt, Uncle; this is Moon. She's a very good friend of mine."

Moon bowed her head in respect to the pureblood family.

"It a pleasure to meet you Moon." Cissy beamed at my friend.

"Indeed." Lucius' greet as warmly as ever. I caught his gaze, locking eyes before he glanced over to Moon and back to me, question swimming in his eyes. I nodded my head in a small movement, unnoticed by everyone else. The corners of his mouth turn up slightly as he focused on Moon once more. We continued to make small talk until the train blew its whistle.

"We should get on the train; it will be leaving soon."

Cissy turned back to Draco and pulled him into a suffocating hug. Lucius rolled his eyes and pulled her away from their son. He placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and looked his son right in the eye.

"Make us Malfoy's proud."

Draco's face turned serious and he nodded in reply.

"I will father."

I scoffed slightly at the display in front of me.

"So we are coming home for Christmas and will see you then."

Cissy embraced me and pecked my forehead, while Lucius gave me his trademark nod. Cissy grabbed Draco one more time, placing kisses all over his face.

"Cissy we really must…"

I couldn't finish my sentence as I was rudely interrupted by Sally-Ann came running through the mist.

"Bella, have you heard the news?"

She was half giddy, half serious. It caught my attention.

"What news?"

"He's come to Hogwarts."

"Who?" I said slowly, almost with an angry tone.

"Harry Potter."

**A/N: Hehe, when I thought of the ending for this chapter I got so excited! Made me chuckle! It also gives you a nice idea on what the next chapter is going to be based on *cough* the first book *cough* So let me know what you think and it will give me the motovation to write it as quickly as possible!**

**Lzielkalollypop!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey hey! Sorry its taken so long...each chapter is a long chapter to write! Lol! But I've got a great idea for the next chapter so it shouldn't take to me as long to get it up :D oooo I can't wait for it :) But first of all we have this chapter! **

**But before we go onto that, I want to recomend Amortentia by LittleRose13 - shes a very good friend of mine and her story is so cute! I would suggest it all Harry Potter fans..and others too! Its set after the books finish...thats all I'm going to say! But its FAB! So check it out...you can also follow her on Twitter - 13LittleRoses**

**Disclaimer: SM and JKR own the characters, plots, storylines...I own the different adaptation of Bella ;)**

Chapter 5

I strode confidently on the train, with Moon and Draco flanking me. Sally-Ann had wondered off, prancing around with Cedric somewhere. The girl put shame to Slytherin if I was being honest with you. After my first year, and the reputation I had gained, I no longer had to stake my claim on the school. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if Pansy Parkinson was on the train somewhere, telling all of her little friends what went down between me and Greyback. That's sure to terrify them all.

Together, as a three, we moved through the train, to the back carriage where most Slytherin's resided. People parted like the red sea, holding others back if they didn't notice us. Lucius would be most pleased. We came to the back of the train, sliding the door open and entering Slytherin domain. With hardly anyone in the carriage, we took up an empty bench at the far end.

I spread out on the bench, Moon next to me, resting her head on my shoulder while Draco sat opposite us, mimicking my position with a cute smug smile on his face. We were silent, Moon resting against me and Draco taking in the rich deco of the carriage. Dark mahogany benches were lined with soft dark green silk cushions. Emerald green curtains framed the windows and yellow lights adorned the walls setting an eerie glow around the large carriage.

"This is where most of the Slytherin house sits on the train; no one else sits in here." I told Draco, as he continued to stare at the cabin.

It wasn't long before the carriage started to fill up. Warrington entered with Montague, walking to the back of the carriage but stopped short when they saw the three of us sat in the booth. Warrington glared at me; no doubt seeing my face reminded him of his hatred of me and sat in the booth across from us. Montague hesitated, sending Warrington a glance before walking over to our booth.

"Bella." Montague greeted.

"Montague."

"How was your summer?"

"Interesting." I answered simply.

"I heard your blocked Greyback from an attack."

"That's true."

Montague shuffled a little, before leaning in closer across the table in the centre of the booth.

"Are you alright?"

I smirked slightly, my smile growing wider when I heard Draco scoff and roll his eyes. I leant across the table, jolting Moon from her dead-weight position.

"I'm fine. I handled myself."

I sat back as Montague righted himself, nodding to himself.

"Good."

He shuffled around a little more before turning and sitting himself down opposite Montague. Soon enough, Adrian, Bole and Derrick walked into the carriage and sat down with Montague and Warrington.

The guys greeted me, before getting nudged by Warrington. That boy really needed to get over himself, especially if he wanted to last in my school. It was long before the carriage was completely filled, each booth packed with Slytherin students and we were on our way to Hogwarts.

Like the first year, I retrieved my wand from my pocket and made swirling patterns through the air. There was something about the action that sent me comfort like no other.

"Bella, why do you do that so much?"

I looked up at Draco, smiling gently, feeling high from my comfort.

"It reminds me of the mother."

Nothing was said, just left in peace. That's what it was like for the rest of the journey, with the exception of Moon chatting across the aisle to Adrian. I think something was going on between those two, but decided to keep my nose out of it. I had enough to deal with this year, but I would always keep an eye on Moon. She was family.

We were soon to arrive at Hogwarts, when I suggest we all change into our robes. Moon and I had taken the two changing areas at the back of the carriage that was reserved for girls. I had just changed out of my own dress robes when the door flung open and Warrington came marching in, slamming the door shut behind him. Within the little space, he grabbed hold of my upper arms, pulling me into his body, not seeming to realise that I was in my underwear.

"Stay away from my boys, especially Montague."

I smirked in his face.

"Or what? What can you possible do to me?"

"I'll fight fire with fire."

And just as quickly as he burst through the door, he was gone again. I contained the rage boiling inside of me.

_It would do no good to kill him Isabella…_

Shaking off the urge to destroy him, I finished getting changed into my robes before leaving to meet Moon outside the changing areas. We walked back to our booth, where Draco was already dressed, talking to two other first years. They were both large boys, one taller than the other. Both had dark hair, one black the other brown. They all stopped talking as we sat down opposite them.

"Who are your friends Draco?" Moon asked.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Ah yes, you were present at my, oh so interesting welcoming home party at the start of the summer."

Both boys nodded in agreement, looking slightly dazed as Moon and I spoke to them. We all chatted, well the boys did along with Moon, I just sat a listened to the conversation while pondering over what Warrington meant in the changing room.

_Fight fire with fire…_

"Bella, were here."

I looked over at Moon, to see that everyone had begun to file out of the carriage; Draco and his friends already gone. Moon stood, me following closely as we exited the carriage and onto the platform. We made our way to the carriages with the other Slytherin's only to find that Moon and I were put into a carriage with Warrington and Montague.

It was completely silent in the carriage all the way up to the castle. Montague sent me soft glances every now and again, while Warrington alternated between sending me warning glances and a strange look to Moon. Moon has simply laid her head on my shoulder, like on the train with her eyes closed. Something had changed over the summer with her. I needed to ask her what was going on. I was getting worried about her…

From the time we got off of the carriage to the time we were sat down in the great hall seemed to pass as if in fast forward. I felt like I had hardly any time to breath at how crowded and man handled I was. It really wasn't doing anything for my anger. I really hated being touched so much.

Just to annoy Warrington, I sat down next to Montague; but he was also my friend and if I wanted to sit next to him then no one was going to stop me. Moon sat across from me, in between Warrington and Adrian. We had all barely sat down before the great doors opened, McGonagall leading the first years down the length of the hall. I spotted Draco walking slightly in front of Crabbe and Goyal with Pansy Parkinson, dragging her friend along, and longingly looking at my dear cousin. However, there was something in his expression that told me something was wrong.

I watched intently as they were called up to the sorting hat, one by one.

"Hermione Granger."

A small skinny girl with light brown frizzy hair stepped up first. You could see her talking to herself as she approached the step.

"Gryffindor!"

_Typical…_

She bounced over to the Gryffindor table, receiving claps and pats on her back.

"Draco Malfoy."

My cousin stepped up to the stool, a very serious look on his face. Good, I thought. Upholding the image I created for our family.

The hat merely brushed the top of his head, before his house was called out.

"Slytherin!"

I clapped along with the rest of my house, standing to beckon Draco over to where I was sitting. As he reached me, I kissed his cheek before pulling him down to sit next to me, on the opposite side to Montague.

"Well done Draco."

I diverted my attention back to the sorting hat, while Draco was conversing with the boys around us, quizzing him on what it was like to live and be related to me.

"Susan Bones."

A frizzy ginger haired girl stepped forward, looking like she was going to be sick.

"Hufflepuff."

"Ronald Weasly."

I mentally scoffed and rolled my eyes. _Another Weasly._

Draco seemed to have the same reaction as I did, as he made a very loud, undignified noise.

"Gryffindor!"

"But we all knew that." Warrington commented from the other side of the table.

"Harry Potter."

His name echoed around the hall as everyone fell silent; the occasional whisper floating around the room. Potter stepped out of the crowd of first years, looking around the hall as the whispers increased. He sat down slowly.

_Dramatic much?_

The sorting hat was placed on his head. The hat mused for a long time, throwing around suggestions of being in Slytherin.

That would be beneficial…

"Not Slytherin hey?" The sorting hat's voice rang out in the hall.

So the Potter kid didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"GRYFINDOR!"

Potter beamed and bounced over to his table, receiving pats on his back. Then Dumbledore the old bastard raised his goblet to him.

That put me in a mood for the rest of the evening.

A large group of us were walking back to our common room. I was trailing along behind the rest of them, keeping an eye on Moon who was chatting away to Draco. At least they were getting along fine.

We were approaching the darkest parts of the dungeons, when I was pulled into an alcove. I was met with the permanent scowling face of Snape.

"I am guessing that you are aware of Potter's presence this year."

"Of course I am professor. It's my job to know."

A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, making his smile look more like a grimace. It didn't last long before it disappeared, transforming into his more permanent scowl.

"They are both here this year."

My head snapped up, meeting his eyes.

"Both."

Snape nodded.

"How?" I breathed, in complete shock and awe. Nothing had truly surprised me before.

"Professor Quirrell."

"The new DADA teacher?"

"Yes."

"May I see him?" I asked, slightly star struck.

"No!" Snape hissed at me.

"Why?" I hissed back, feeling the anger of being denied something.

"It's not the right time!" Snape growled stepping forward. "You are not to approach Professor Quirrell, understand?"

"Yes Sir." I bit back, gritting my teeth.

I was just about to turn and head to the common room, when he stopped me again.

"Keep an eye on Draco…and Potter. Trouble might occur there. We wouldn't want Lucius to be displeased with his son."

"Yes Sir." With a nod I was dismissed and stomped back to the common room. I barged through the large seating area, noticing how only Draco and some other first years were lazing around.

"Draco, get to bed." I said while storming past.

"But…"

I stopped, turning on him quickly.

"NOW!"

Without another word, he and his friends scattered. I followed them, reaching the girls stairs down to the rooms.

I was just about to take my first step down to my room, when a large hand grabbed my bicep and a hand was clamped over my mouth. My hand quickly reached into my robes and pulled out my wand as I was being dragged into a dark corner of the room, but was quickly disarmed to my surprise.

Roughly being shoved against the wall, I got a good look at my attacker. You could notice my surprised seeing Montague look down upon me. He slowly pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"What the hell…?"

I didn't get to finished as his mouth suddenly came crashing down onto my own. Soft, innocent lips pressed onto my own untouched ones. It was a strange feeling, something new. For the first time in my life, I felt uncertain. What did I do? This had been an area in which I knew nothing about. I normally wouldn't care. But this was Montague and it felt good. His lips sucked gently on my bottom lip before moving to my upper. I copied his actions and felt him smile slightly. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer as the other worked its way into my hair. I left my arms by my side, like the feel of being wanted and desired.

Sure I had kissed others; Cedric, Oliver and Fred. But there was no need behind it. It was a job nothing more. I had never expressed feelings like this before. Hatred; anger; loathing; fear. They were the emotions that ran my life; apart from my admiration towards the Dark Lord. I had never really thought about Montague in this way before; maybe I should have. Uncle Lucius was one of the strongest people I knew, yet he let Cissy into his life.

He once told me that 'Love is a weakness, yet it can make your stronger'. I had the opportunity to be stronger and I was going to take it.

Together, we pulled away, slightly out of breath; him more so than me. The hand from my hair came down and stroked my cheek.

"What is it with people and grabbing me today?"

Montague smirked, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"It's the only way people can get you to listen."

"By force."

"Yeah."

I nodded, smirking a little before leaning up and place a chased kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella."

I walked past him, feeling his eyes on me the whole way. As soon as I entered my room, I was almost pounced on by Sally.

"Where have you been?"

My mood immediately plummeted.

"What is it to you?"

Sally looked momentarily shocked before she quickly recovered. She knew not to show weakness around me now.

"We were just worried." She huffed and plonked down onto her bed.

I walked across the room and into the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Once I was fresh, I stomped back into the room and climbed into bed, turning out the lights with my wand before tucking it under my pillow. Sleep took me fast.

_A swirl of mist floated into the room, sweeping across the floor and pooling at the foot of my bed. A slinky body rose up from my mist, coming to the end of my bed and pushing the curls from my face._

"_Such beauty, just like your mother."_

"_Who are you?" I asked cautiously. This being had power and I knew that he deserved my respect._

"_You already know who I am young one. After all, you have served me so well."_

_Master…_

_I climbed out of bed and knelt at his feet, bowing down so my head touched the floor. _

"_My Lord." I breathed._

_A dark chuckled echoed above me._

"_Rise, my child." _

_I slowly started to stand, caught my surprise when light feather hands took my own and pulled me to my feet. _

"_I have another task for you my child."_

"_Anything master."_

"_I want you to assist Professor Quirrell in getting hold of the Philosopher Stone."_

"_Philosopher Stone? What is it my Lord?"_

"_It will restore me to my original body."_

"_Of course master."_

_The Dark Lord then looked around the room, first glancing at Sally then at Moon. He floated over to Moon's bed, gazing down at her slightly._

"_Even __**you**__ will need some help; someone you can trust."_

"_I trust Moon with my life Master."_

"_Then so be it. But rid yourself of those who you can't trust." He took another, meaningful look in Sally's direction._

_He could feel what truly lies in her heart._

"_She is only here due to her family. What evil runs through your veins does not flow through hers. She weak and in turn will make you weak."_

_His penetrating gaze turned back to me._

"_You must never be weak!"_

"_Yes my Lord."_

"_Don't disappoint me Isabella."_

_He sunk to the floor and floated out of the open window, a howl of wind floating to my ears .Slightly dazed, I climbed back into bed, falling asleep straight away. _

_I had a lot to do tomorrow…_

I awoke with a start, rushing out of bed and over to my desk. I pulled out a quill and began to write a letter to Uncle Lucius; he would surely want to know about last night; even if it did feel so dream-like now.

I informed his on my conversation with Snape, everything that happened with Montague and my obscene experience/dream. I sealed it with my mark, a black swirl with an 8 sided star. I tied the letter onto the leg of my jet black Owl, Joan. She was large and fluffy with big green eyes which made her stand out as an Owl, which I loved about her. Also that she would bite anyone who came near her; apart from me of course.

I let her loose out of the window, before getting ready for the day. I awoke Moon, quickly briefing her on what we had to do. So it must have come to a surprise for Sally to see myself and Moon standing at the end of her bed, Moon slightly behind me.

"What's going on?" Sally asked, her voice husky with sleep and her hair a wild mess, more so than my own natural disorder.

"It seems we have a problem Sally."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; we can't trust you."

"I don't understand! What have I done?"

"None of that really matters Sally; we just need to you move out. Now."

"You can't kick me out."

"I think we just did." Moon pitched in from behind me.

"Now, don't make us force you." I said as we both got our wands out and pointed them at her. "There is a room across the other side of the dorm that you can share with Lauren and Jessica Vaisy."

"You're sending me to the Vaisy Twins?"

"Yes, now you had better be gone by the time we get back from breakfast."

Without another word, Moon and I left her to pack, heading down to the main hall. We walked along, in silence the whole way, before entering the noisy atmosphere of the Great Hall. We strolled over to the Slytherin table, myself sitting down next to Montague.

I could see Warrington glaring at me out of the corner of my eye. And because I am an evil little bitch, I grabbed the back of Montague's head and pulled his lips to meet mine. He moaned into my mouth, pulling me closer, his fingers working their way into my hair.

But all too soon, I pulled away, looking over at Warrington who had bent his fork in his hand.

"What's going on here?" He spat out through clenched teeth.

I turned towards Montague, a questioning look on my face.

"Yes Montague, what is going on here?" I asked motioning between the two of us.

He looked momentarily stunned before a smirk I had never seen before spread across his face. He lent forward, so close his lips almost brushed against mine.

"You tell me."

Good boy. He knew I liked to be in control.

I turned to the rest of the table, well those who were paying attention, particularly Warrington.

"Well, I guess you could say we are an item."

"Not boyfriend and girlfriend then?" Montague smirked.

"I hate labels; I refuse to put one on our relationship."

He smirked again before leaning forward and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

That's all it took to push Warrington off the edge. He was out of his seat and pointing his wand at me.

_Hadn't we been in this situation before?_

I stood up quickly, opposing him with my own wand drawn. Moon followed my example, next to where Warrington was stood. Draco soon followed, a little further down the table, then urging Crabbe and Goyal to follow.

At times like these it was easy to separate the true Slytherin's from the rest.

And then something actually surprised me.

Montague slowly stood, raising his own wand and pointing it at Warrington.

"What are you doing?" Warrington asked, disbelief seeping from his voice.

"You've made it personal. _Expelliarmus._"

He made quick work of disarming Warrington, yet we all kept our wands on him. I didn't make a move to curse him, like I truly wanted to. I wanted to see what he would do. How far he would go for me. It was his turn to prove his loyalty.

"Monty…don't." Warrington pleaded.

"_Serpensortia_."

A gorgeous large green snake shot out of the tip of Montague's wand, flying across the table and landing on Warrington's shoulders. The large snake slowly began to wrap itself around his shoulders, slowly squeezing and cutting off his air supply.

It was beautiful to watch; the symbol of my house and my Lord, slowly killing the insignificant boy that kept getting in my way by the boy who had just vowed to stand by my side. Like I said, it was beautiful.

But it was quickly ruined by Snape who came rushing over along with Professor McGonagall.

"_Finitie Incantatem_."

The snake quickly burst into flames, disintegrating, leaving only a red mark wrapped around his neck.

"What the devil is going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"Who cast that spell?" Snape demanded.

I could see Montague go to step forward, but I quickly stopped him by grabbing hold of his arm.

"I did, Professor Snape."

Both teachers looked at me; disappointment masked their features, yet they didn't look surprised.

"Very well, come with my Miss Lestrange."

They turned to leave, heading out of the great hall. I quickly turned to Montague, grabbing his hand.

"They won't do anything to me. They would rather keep an eye on me, than return me home to my Uncle. But you, they would try to get you away from me."

I left it at that, leaving the table, avoiding the incredulous stares from the other students. I met up with the two professors.

"I will handle things from here Professor McGonagall."

"But…"

"After all, Miss Lestrange is a member of my house, is she not?"

"Very well Severus."

McGonagall left us, returning to the hall once more. No doubt to inform Dumbledore about the situation.

"Follow me." Snape said curly.

I followed him though the school, all the way down into the dungeons and into his classroom. He shut the door behind me with a loud band.

"What are you doing, Miss Lestrange?" He whispered behind me, right by my ear.

"I'm not quite sure I understand you question Severus." I replied innocently.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. You know very well what I am talking about. I know that you covered for Mr Madley, but I want to know why."

"Because you won't do anything to _me_."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Let's just say I've been given orders to separate the strong from the weak. Keep those whom I can trust closest. Protect them and guide them down the right path."

"And prey do tell, you gave you these orders?"

I turned to face him, a sadistic smile on my face.

"The Dark Lord."

*.*.*.*.*

The rest of the year went rather smoothly. Warrington no longer spoke to the rest of us, opting to take company with other Slytherin's. Montague had never left my side, like Moon showing his loyalty to me.

_I guess I don't need a potion to have control over those who touch my lips._

There was one downfall though. Draco seemed to have numerous run-ins with the Potter boy. First there was a confrontation after hours. It was the first time I had to ever threaten my younger cousin. He had to start thinking about his actions and not being so brass when it came to Potter.

Next was when Draco was caught out of bed, after hours (once again) spying on Potter, Weasly and that Mud-blood. He went to McGonagall to turn them in, but of course got himself a detention. Lucius was furious when he found out. Especially when he knew that they went into the dark forest to look for dead unicorns. He informed me that that was how the Dark Lord was sustaining himself until Quirrell obtained the Philosopher's Stone.

At first, I went to ask Snape about it but he turned me away with a flick of his wrist, forbidding me of speaking to anyone else about this. Naturally, this didn't stop me with my own investigation.

It was late one evening in the library a few weeks after the Christmas break; Professor Quirrell caught me looking for information about the Stone.

"Miss-ss Lestran-g-ge. W-what are y-you doing h-here? It's l-late."

I took one look at him, before releasing a sigh of annoyance.

"Drop the act Professor; I know it's all an act."

He looked stunned for a moment before returning to a poker face.

"I-I don't k-know what y-you mean."

"Look Quirrell, I don't have the patience for your stutters. I need to know everything you know about the Philosopher's Stone."

The look on his face was truly priceless.

"How did you know?"

"Snape informed me."

Quirrell sat down next to me.

"You? A second year wizard?"

"I believe you are forgetting who I am professor."

"You're mother's daughter, I know."

"Then you should doubt what I'm capable of."

We then proceeded to inform each other everything we knew about the Philosopher's Stone. It was being kept hidden in the castle, on the third floor corridor. There was a series of test to go through to get to the stone. First of all was the three headed dog.

Towards the end of the year, Quirrell found out from that oaf of a grounds keeper, Hadgrid that the dog, named Fluffy, was sent to sleep with a little bit of music. Thus with this piece of information, Quirrell didn't waste any time making his move for the stone.

So here I sat, in the Slytherin common room, pacing up and down with Moon and Montague sat watching me.

"You two have planned this to perfection. Nothing will go wrong."

Of course, I told Moon and Montague what had been going on. They had both completely shown their loyalty and after consulting with Uncle Lucius, we both decided that it might be useful to have some help with my tasks at school.

It was late after dinner, so the common room was completely empty apart from us three. With a sigh I dropped down into the seat next to Montague, biting the skin around my fingers.

It was going to be a long night…

And it was…

The three of us feel asleep in our seated positions. I only woke up when I received a nudge from Draco the next morning. It was time for us all to go to breakfast. After waking the other two up, we hurried through our morning routine before rushing off to breakfast. However, we were stopped by Snape just as we left the dungeons.

"Miss Lestrange, I must speak with you."

"Severus, if this is about Quirrell, then you can talk to Moon and Montague also."

I never did tell him they knew all about it.

"Very well. Quirrell is dead; he failed to obtain the stone. Potter and his little friends seemed to have got in the way. The whereabouts of the stone is now unknown."

Without another word, he turned and strode along the corridors, his clock billowing out behind him as always.

Rage shot through my veins. Pure, red rage. I could vaguely see Moon and Montague take a step back from me as the grip on my wand tightened.

Everything had been ruined by Potter. He stopped the Dark Lord from rising again. He will pay.

I blew my top.

Spells spewed from my mouth, my wand directing them to crash against the castle walls, windows, and doors, anything I could blow to pieces. Moon and Montague ducked for cover, not wanting to get in the way of an Incendio spell.

Once I smashed a tinted window, Moon stepped in.

"Bella, stop!"

I turned to look at her, worry etching her face and lowered my wand. I was exhausted, but I wouldn't let them see it.

"Let's go to breakfast." I gritted out, anger still bubbling inside.

We made it just in time for Dumbledore's speech. Walking past the Gryffindor table, I couldn't help but notice that Potter, Weasly and the mud blood were wrapped in bandages. I momentarily paused, feeling the full effect of my rage again before Montague pushed me forward towards our places.

Once sat down, I noticed that Slytherin flags adorned the hall.

We had won the house points.

Yay. Note the sarcasm. I had little patience for childish games like this. I'm pretty sure I would have lost our house a number of points also.

"Yes, well done Slytherin, well done. However…"

I was drawn from my thoughts by the old coot.

"Recent event must be taken into account."

The whole hall went silent.

_Don't you dare Dumbledore._

"To Mr Ronald Weasly, for the best game of wizard chest this school has ever seen; 30 points."

Gryffindor cheered.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for super knowledge and loyalty; 30 points."

"To Mr Harry Potter, for great sacrifice to save others; I give Gryffindor, 40 points."

They were now joint with us!

"And finally, to Mr Neville Longbottom; it takes courage to stand up to your enemies, but it takes more to stand up to your friends. For this I award Gryffindor house…10 points."

_They WON!_

As rage took over me once again, I heard Montague whisper besides me.

"Oh Shit."

**A/N: Soooo...what did you think? Please let me know...what you you think will happen next ;) hehe!**

**Hopefully I will be speaking *writing* to you soon :D:D**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA...if you read any of my other stories then you would already know that I've just started College in a different country so it has taken me a while to settle down but I'm back and slowly updating all of my stories :D So here is the next chapter...which I really like...it really starts to link in with the actual plot of HP+CS but in a different way :D So please let me know what you think. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or whatnot I am very sorry...I don't have a beta and I uploaded this as soon as I finished! I just wanted to get it out there! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JKR own the characters and plotlines...I bascially own Bellatrix (jr) lol...she came from my head :P**

Chapter 6

"I can't believe that you got expelled Isabella! A Malfoy has never disgraced us so much."

Uncle Lucius had been MIA for most of the summer holiday; of course I was grounded on the stop via a howler but now that he was back, he decided to shout at me all over again in person.

"Well you forget Uncle Lucius, I am NOT a Malfoy, and I'm a Lestrange."

Lucius stopped from where he was stomping around his study and shot me a look. But there was nothing he could actually say to contradict me. I was right and he knew it.

"When you are living under my house, you will abide by my rules! How could you be so careless Isabella?" He scolded, slamming his hands down on his desk to emphasis his frustration.

"Why should I be careful? I never wanted to go to that poxy school; I know more about magic than those taking their NEWTS!" I stressed.

I knew I could out-magic anyone at school and Lucius was at fault for that. He was the one who had been training me ever since I could hold a wand; I was a natural witch he told me. He only has himself to blame.

"We have a plan to follow Isabella! I cannot stress to you how important it was for you to attend this year!"

"Why what was supposed to happen this year? You didn't warn me of a new plan."

Lucius sighed and sat down in his chair.

"The Lord had a plan to enter the school once again this year; through you."

"How?" I asked completely entranced with the idea.

"Through Tom Riddles diary and you would…"

"I would open the Chamber of Secrets."

Lucius nodded, slightly amused by the awe in my voice.

Damn, I regretted getting myself expelled for the year now.

"And now you're in big trouble." Lucius said sending me, _the look._

"We can find someone else to do the job."

"Like who Isabella? Who could be trusted with something this big?" Lucius said, his voice beginning to rise again.

"I didn't say they had to be aware of what they were doing. Isn't the success that much sweeter when it's carried out by the enemy?"

Lucius lent forward, fingers crossed, a look of deep wonder on his face.

"What did you have in mind?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Three hours later we had a plan sorted and I was back in Lucius' good books.

Stepping out of his office, I almost tripped over the Malfoy's personal house elf.

"Dobby, what are you doing here? We're you eavesdropping?" I questioned while threatening him with my wand.

"No Mistress! Dobby lives to serve the Malfoys. Dobby was only concerned that Master Malfoy and Mistress Lestrange missed dinner."

I stared down at him for a few moments before walking past, knocking the house elf to the floor. Walking into my room, I slammed the door calling for Trinky.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Can you fetch me something to eat."

"Yes Mistress."

Trinky was back with a pop, setting down a tray for me to eat.

"It's that everything Mistress?"

"Yes, you may retire for the evening."

"Goodnight Mistress." With a pop, she was gone.

It wasn't long afterwards that I retired to bed myself. Dressing in my summer sleeping robes, I laid on top of the bed, waving my wand to open the windows, allowing the cool summer night breeze to cool me.

After a few minutes, I finally succumbed to sleep.

_The snake slithered towards me through the tall grass. _

"_Isabella." It called out to me through a hiss._

"_Yes master."_

"_Fix this mess you have made!"_

_It lunged and bit me on the ankle._

I shot up in bed, reaching out for my ankle which now had two small bite marks.

"Shit!"

"Isabella?"

My head shot up, spotting the dark silhouette in the far corner. My hand went to my wand, pointing it to the intruder.

"Who are you?" I snarled, rising from my bed."

"It's just me."

Montague stepped out of the darkness and into the light streaming through the window from the moon. I immediately lowered my wand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing the room, standing right in front of him, looking up.

"I wanted to see you; before I had to go back to school." He said, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Oh how romantic." I said sarcastically, before grabbing hold of his robe and pulling him down to me. Our lips met in a frenzy, soft but passionate.

With me being grounded from the moment I arrived home from Hogwarts, we were unable to see each other. This was defiantly a nice surprise.

Wrapping his arms around me, he walked us backward towards the bed before lowering us so he was hovering on top of me.

"I don't know how I'm going to last the whole year without you." He whispered against my lips.

"I'm sure you'll manage." I smirked, capturing his lips once more, nibbling on his bottom lip.

We kissed for a few more minutes before I pushed him away.

"You should go now."

Montague looked down at me with a strange look on his face before nodding and rising from the bed. I sat up, watching him as he picked up his outer robe.

"I'll write." He said simply, kissing me one last time and climbed through the open window. I don't know how he got here or how he is getting back and I'm not going to ask.

Looking at the clock, I realised that it was early enough to stay away.

_It's not as if I could get back to sleep anyway_, I thought spitefully, looking down at the bite marks on my ankle as I headed towards the washroom.

After washing and dressing for the day in a black dress robe with dark green lacing, I headed downstairs to Lucius's potions room. It was at the far back of the mansion, just above the dungeons. Lucius hated for anyone to be in there without his permission but I was pissed off at him and my damn ankle was hurting. Selves upon selves of bottled potions adorned the all the walls of the room, similar to Snape's in Hogwarts. Climbing up the ladder, I reached for a blue vile label snake bites; lethal. Who knows where the Dark Lord's mouth had been these days.

I situated myself on one of the chairs in the corner of the room, by a collection of potion books and began to apply the potion to my wound with a soft sponge. I had just begun to apply the mixture when Lucius came storming into the room.

"What do you think you are doing in here Bellatrix?"

I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I turned to look at him; an icy glare on my face causing him to falter slightly.

"Why do you think dear Uncle? Did you really expect the Dark Lord would leave me unharmed once you informed him of my expulsion from Hogwarts, therefor e ruining his plans for this year?"

Lucius actually had the decency to look slightly remorseful.

"Well what did you expect? You acted like a foolish child. Someone who has a much responsibility as you do should act more maturely."

"Don't you dare insinuate that I am a mere child. Forgive me if I have my mother's temperament; that cannot be helped. I also think that coming up with the solution that I did is one of someone beyond my years Uncle Lucius. Oh and thank you of informing the Dark Lord of our new arrangement."

"It must have slipped my mind."

I scoffed at him and returned my focus to my ankle. I felt Lucius approach me and sit on the arm of the chair.

"So what did he do?" He asked gently.

"Blood bit me on the ankle, didn't he."

"That must hurt."

I looked up at hi darkly, not amused by his dry humour or the smile tugging at his permanent scowl. I continued to tend to my wound with Lucius constantly looking over my shoulder. To say that he was beginning to annoy me was an understatement. Once I was finished, I put the empty vile to the side and picked up my wand to wrap my ankle.

"Here, let me do it for you." Lucius said, picking up my ankle and placing it in his lap.

_Oh now he feels remorseful. _

He pulled out his wand and gently wrapped my ankle in a support charm.

"That should support it until it is healed. I would suggest you to rest it today but we are taking Draco to Diagon Ally to pick up his school supplies for the New Year." He said giving me a dark look.

_Oh yeah, I was totally still being punished._

"Yes dear Uncle." I said too sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him. "And I'm sure Aunt Cissy won't mind helping me find a new dress robe of the 'End of Summer' ball. After all, being a part of a pure-blood family in high society, I am expected to attend." I said, walking away from my Uncle, smiling at the look of annoyance on his face.

As I entered the breakfast room, I came face to face with dear old Aunt Cissy.

"Oh Bella, I've been looking everywhere for you. We must eat quickly as we have to make a long trip to Diagon Ally. Draco needs to collect his things for school and we must find you a new dress robe for the Parkinson's end of summer ball."

"Of course Aunt Cissy" I said sickly sweet. Glancing over my shoulder, I notice Lucius has joined us. I gave him a wide grin knowing that everything was going my way even though he was still trying to punish me.

I sat down and began eating my pancakes covered in black syrup. As Lucius walked by I could hear him muttering under his breath.

"Oh Lucius" I called out to him. He stopped with his back to me, obviously having lost a little of his pride having fallen to the hands of a 13 year old. "I would suggest you bring the diary."

Lucius looked over his shoulder at me with a questioning glance.

"I just have a feeling." I whispered, feeling my whole body twitch at the through of conducting our…well my plan.

Lucius nodded and fled to his study to retrieve said diary.

30 minutes later, Draco, Cissy, Lucius and I were all ready to depart for Diagon Ally. All joining hands, we apparated from the manor, appearing in the centre of the Ally, frightening what looked like a first year and muggle parents. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at them while brushing the non-existent dust from my robes.

"Well why don't we get all of Draco's necessitates then we can do a little pleasure shopping for the ball."

"Of course my dear." Lucius said, offering his arm out to his wife before they headed into the stationary shop. We wandered around the shop, collecting items to be sent to the mansion. Seeing as I was to be home for the year, I picked up a rather large diary of sorts. Its blank pages would be perfect for writing down spells and such. Just because I was going to be away a year, doesn't me I am not going to advance in my study.

You never know; Uncle Lucius might let me try some deeper dark magic.

I picked up a new and rather expensive quill also which earned me a glare from Lucius. I brushed him off and placed it in the pile of every growing stationary.

Next we wondered into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Draco was trying out for the team this year; Marcus's said he wouldn't have to worry about getting on the team but Lucius brought enough of the latest Nimbus brooks for the whole team.

_**Bribery Lucius? Do you not trust your son enough to make the team?**_

Finally, the last school related store we needed to go into was Flourish & Blotts. Gilderoy Lockhart was supposedly the new DADA professor and students needed all of his books of the class.

_Can't say I am disappointed about missing out on that. _

We picked up all the books, forgoing to get them signed 'by the author himself'. That guy really needed to get his own head out his ass. It's an insult to some witches and wizards for him to even be considered famous.

I wandered around the store a little long; preferably looking at the more complex spell books and hinting to Lucius about the dark arts books. Draco was stood by the stairs looking aimlessly board while Cissy browsed among the books about the history of pure-blood society.

After a few minutes, I looked over to see Draco has descended the stairs and was now stood there talking to Potter and the Weasly family. I walked closer to the balcony to hear what was being said.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a book shop without making the front page." Draco spat out.

"Leave him along." The little Weasel girl gritted out as she stepped a little closer to Draco.

By this time Lucius too had noticed and began to make his way over to the cluster of children. I followed, giddy knowing that my plan was about to be put into motion.

"Oh look Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend."

Lucius tapped Draco on the back with his cane.

"Now, now Draco. Play Nicely."

I walked over, standing slightly next to Draco but close enough to really get a look at the Weasel girl. She glanced over at me, eyes widening in horror before returning them to look at Lucius.

"Ah…Mr Potter, I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

Lucius reached out to shake Potter's hand, pulling him in at the last minute and brushing his hair away from his scar with his cane. All the death eaters were dying to get a closer look at the scar; the scar that single-handedly destroyed our Dark Lord.

"Your scar is legendary. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

Potter pulled away, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Voldemort killed my parents."

"You're very brave to dare speak his name. Or foolish."

Then the mud blood just had to step forward and blab her mouth.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Granger said staring at Lucius defiantly.

"You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you and your parents. Muggle's aren't they?" Lucius sneered at the end.

"Come on kids, let's get outside." A large red headed man said while hurrying over to where we were all standing.

"Well, well, well Arthur Weasley." Lucius greeted the man.

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you over time."

Lucius reached into the Weasel girl's cauldron and pulled out a battered old book.

"Obviously not. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius."

"Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley." Lucius said. "And I thought you could skin no lower."

Lucius gave them all one last glare before throwing the book back into Weasel's cauldron. He turned to me slightly, giving me a small wink.

You know, sometimes. I wonder why my Uncle acts so stupid. He clearly has the brains to come up with this stuff by himself.

Noticing that Cissy had joined us at the bottom of the stairs, Lucius went to join her.

"See you at school." Draco said as he passed giving them a dangerous look.

Bless his little heart.

I couldn't help but laugh as I glanced over at Weasel girl. She had no idea. None of them did. I could practically see the difference in the two books from where I was standing.

"Have fun this year little piggy's." I said while laughing.

"She's just as crazy as her mother." The youngest Weasley boy said to Potter in a whisper. I still heard him.

Whipping my wand from my robes, I thrusted the point underneath his chin.

"What did you say about my mother?" I asked.

The boy just stood there, stuttering.

"What. Did. You…."

"Bellatrix! Get here now." Lucius called, giving me a stern look.

In a huff I put my wand away and straighten up, staring down at the group huddled before me.

"You're lucky Weasley." I said pointing to the red headed boy.

I practically stomped my way out of the shop, followed by Cissy, Lucius and Draco.

"Do you have to be such a hot-head all the time Bellatrix?" Cissy asked in a disapproving tone.

I ignored them all and walked over to Madam Malkin's. Storming into the shop, I was greeted by Madam Malkin's rather large figure.

"Oh Bellatrix! It is so good to see you again." She said hurrying forward to kiss both my cheeks. She was only polite because Cissy was her best customer. Most people cringe away from me. I like it.

"What can I help you with today?" Madam Malkin asked as Cissy joined me in the shop. No doubt Lucius and Draco were getting fitted for their dress robes down the alley.

"Well, the Parkinson's end of Summer Ball is approaching and Bellatrix needs new dress robes." Cissy answered for me.

"Perfect! I already know Bellatrix's measurements so we can just discuss what kind of dress you would like."

"Black, long sleeved floor length with a V neck." I answered flatly, sitting down on the couch, crossing my arms.

"Oh come on Bellatrix. Get something different for a change." Cissy scolded me. " How about something green?"

"Fine."

"And mid sleeved?"

"Okay."

"We can keep the floor length and V neck."

"Thank you."

"And can we make it layered? With a lacy over-lay?"

"I know just what you mean Narcissa and I have the most perfect image in my mind. Once it is ready I wall have it delivered to you manor."

"Thank you so much Madam Malkin."

Once we had an outline of the dress drawn up and said our goodbyes, we met up with Lucius and Draco outside the shop. When we had all decided that we had had enough of shopping for one day, we all joined hands and apparated back to the manor.

"Bellatrix, can I have a word with you in my study please." Lucius practically demanded.

Following him to his study and closing the door behind me, I took a seat in front of the desk while Lucius sat behind.

"The plan is currently underway."

"I noticed Uncle. I have to say that was a very cleaver move on your half."

"Thank you, now the next problem is how do we monitor the plan when you are stuck here for the year?"

After pondering this for a moment, I came to a conclusion.

"Moon."

"I'm sorry?"

"My friend Moon from Hogwarts; she's the person I trust the most and I have been looking for an excuse to introduce her to you and our ways of thinking."

"Slytherin?"

"Of course."

"What about her family?"

"No family to speak of. Not entirely sure where she goes during the holidays. But she has a dark mind."

"Very well. Get a message to her that I we would like to talk to her about keeping an eye on things this year and reporting back to us."

"I will."

Once I had retired to my room, I quickly wrote out a message to Moon and sent an owl off. It would most likely take a few days to get there as the owl wasn't completely sure where it was going. I spent the rest of the day unpacking my packages which had been placed on my bed and feeling incredibly excited about the dark arts book that Lucius had gotten for me.

I was thrilled to learn of curses such as the Entrail-Expelling Curse; causing the victims insides to pour out of their body; The Finger-removing Jinx which is self-explanatory and retain more information about the Unforgivable curses. One of the books came with some Poisonous Candles which I was rather exhilarated about.

_**Yes, I was defiantly going to have some fun this year.**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Three days later, it was the day of the End of Summer Ball. Cissy woke me up a little before 9 to prepare for the day. After claiming I was now a young lady and I should present myself as one, Cissy ordered a team of 'so called experts' to come to the manor and 'beautify' me, as she claimed. However, even though I was a spiteful girl who hated to be dressed up like a doll, I respected the pure-blood high society culture and often got excited making my presents known to everyone as an individual.

_**Plus, not doubt Montague will be there tonight…and it would hurt to look nice.**_

After eating lunch with Draco, I was ordered to take a shower. Dressing in only my undergarments and my silk dressing-robe, I made my way to Cissy's parlour on the second floor where she was already getting her hair done.

I was pushed into a swivelling chair and a wizard names Sebastian got to work on my hair. He tamed my mass curls into sleeker, larger ones with his wand, pinning half my hair up and sealing it was a silver snake clasp.

I was then passed along to a young woman by the name of Merope who did my make-up. She curled my eye lashes and smothered them with black mascara, then framed my eyes with black and dark green eye shadow. She gave my lips a pale colour with a gloss. She also did my nails, painting them with an emerald green and creating a black swirling pattern on them.

Once Cissy and I were finished, she took my by the hand and led me to my room. My dress had been laid out on my bed and Cissy helped me into it.

It had turned out better than I had imagined. The top was, as promised, mid-sleeved with a low V-neck, falling into a tight corset and then the material flowing to the floor. The whole thing was an amazing shade of emerald and make of an under layer of silk with a lacy layer on top. Cissy handed me a pair of black heels and a matching clutch which I put my wand in.

"Here, these belong to your mother. I'm sure she won't mind you borrowing them." Cissy said, holding out two jewellery boxes; one smaller than the other.

I opened the smaller one first, finding a pair of black earrings in the shape of snakes, the tails dangling down from the ear. I put them in and opened the larger box. It contained a beautiful but simple black locket with the initials B.A.L; my initials. Opening it up there was a picture of my mother and father looking down at me in my father's arms on the day I was born. The second picture was of my parents wedding day.

"I'm sure your mother would want for you to have this." Cissy said as she took the necklace from the box and fastened it around my neck.

"Why are you giving this to me now?"

"Because seeing you like this reminds me so much of your mother when she was your age." She said while turning me toward the full length mirror on my wall. I gazed at the reflection, noticing how much we did look alike from pictures I had seen. The thought made me swell with pride. I would do my parents proud and uphold the Lestrange name until they could join me once more.

"Well, we had better be off, Malfoys are never late." I rolled my eyes as Lucius's need to ruin my moment.

"Of course Uncle." I said with a sickly sweet smile, walking past him as he held the door open for Cissy and me.

Holding my dress as I descended the stairs, I spotted Draco waiting patiently at the bottom of the staircase.

"You look beautiful Bella." He said while kissing my cheek.

"Thank you Draco, you look very handsome yourself." I said gesturing to his new black dress robes.

"Are we all ready to go?" Cissy asked coming up behind us.

"Of course my dear." Lucius said, taking his wife by the hand and leading her towards the front door.

Draco took my arm as we all walked outside into the crisp summer's night and into the carriage waiting to take us to the Parkinson's. It was a lovely evening, with the moon high in the sky and the stars bright. The air was warm with a gently breeze with little humidity. It was the perfect night; if only my parents were here to make it the perfect atmosphere.

"Bellatrix, we're here." Aunt Cissy said, pulling me from my thoughts.

Lucius helped Cissy out of the carriage and walked up to the house, waiting to be greeted by the Parkinson's. Draco took my hand and helped me down from the carriage before linking his arm through my own and together we walked up the path behind my aunt and uncle.

"Good evening Narcissa, Lucius. We are so glad you could join us tonight." Mrs Parkinson said in greeting. "Oh, Draco look how much you have grown!" She exclaimed, spotting us behind in the line. "Pansy will be thrilled to know that you are here. And Bellatrix, may I say how beautiful you look tonight. You remind me so much of your mother."

"Thank you very much Mrs Parkinson. You have a beautiful home, thank you for the invitation."

"Well your welcome dear." She said before she moved onto the next guess.

Our coats were handed to the house elves before we walked into the main hall. It was decorated to the nines, filled with bright summer colours. Tables bordered the dance floor and a band was placed on a stage at the far end of the hall. Towards the entrance there was a table filled with drinks and snacks.

As soon as we stepped in to the main hall, Draco spotted Pansy and the rest of his Slytherin friends, walking off leaving me to myself.

"May I have this dance?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

"Certainly." I said turning around with a smile on my face.

Montague took my by the hand and led me out to the middle of the dance floor. We took the traditional stance, his arm around my waist, my hand on his shoulder and our hands intertwined. We danced slowly along with the melody that was playing.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"I didn't think you would be here."

"Well, Aunt Cissy was practically demanding for me to attend so Lucius couldn't say no." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Or you pushed until you got your own way."

"Oh you know me so well." I laughed.

"You know Warrington wasn't happy to see that you were here."

"Why not? I thought we were the best of friends." I said innocently, looking over to where I could see Warrington over my shoulder and giving him a wink. Montague just laughed.

"You are so bad." He purred out, his eyes turning almost black.

"Yes I certainly am."

Montague lent down to press his lips to mine, allowing them to touch gently.

"Bellatrix."

With a heavy sigh, I turned around to look at Lucius.

"Yes Uncle Lucius."

"I don't believe I have met your _friend_."

"Lucius, this is Montague. He too is in Slytherin but he will be going into his third year."

Montague stepped around me and held his hand out to Lucius. It was funny as he was almost as tall as Lucius, seeing as he had grown so much over the summer.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir."

"Likewise." Lucius replied shaking his hand.

Lucius gave me a small glance, questions shining in his grey eyes. He had so many questions to ask me, but the most prominent one; could he be trusted?

I gave him a short nod before turning to smile at Montague.

"Well Montague, any friend of Bellatrix is a friend of ours. Please feel free to visit anytime." Lucius said with as much warmth as he could; which was actually very little.

Lucius turned and retreated back to Cissy who had a small, knowing smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and indicated for Montague to join me outside.

"I am so sorry about my Uncle. He is very protective of me and likes to know all of my business. He's also been keeping a closer eye on me ever since I was expelled this year."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Now he was the sarcastic one.

Looking back through the window, I could see Lucius and Cissy talking to Warrington and his parents; no doubt apologising for my appalling behaviour.

"Well, I had better get back inside before my mother comes looking for me, and believe me, you are not ready to meet her." Montague said with a wink, he started to walk away. "Are you coming back in?"

"In a few minutes, I want to get some air."

Montague left to go inside, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Bella."

I jumped at the sound of my name, turning to my left to see Moon standing there in her own dress robe.

"Bloody hell Moon, do you always just pop up out of thin air."

"Um, yeah." She said looking anywhere but at me.

"You always know to appear when I need you too." I said grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into the main hall and over to where Lucius was now standing alone, observing the party.

"Uncle Lucius, I would finally like to introduce you to Moon." I said gesturing to my dear friend who was currently attached to my hand.

"Ah Moon. Yes I've heard all about you, from Bellatrix."

"It's an honour to meet you Mr Malfoy."

Wow, she really knew how to sweet talk people like my Uncle.

Lucius glanced over at me, clearly impressed by the way she addressed him. With a small indication, Lucius told us to follow him.

Leading us into a room away from the main hall, Lucius and I turned towards Moon. With one last glance at each other; him asking if I was sure; I nodded in confirmation.

"Moon, Bellatrix and I have a proposition for you."

**A/N: Soooooooo...what did you think? I love hearing from you as there are little twilight/harry potter crossovers out there...even though this is more of a OC HP story haha...but still let me know what you think of everything :D Can you guess whats going to happen next? ;);)**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


End file.
